


Darkness Consumes Us

by JayJay4life



Category: Pitch Black (2000), Riddick - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJay4life/pseuds/JayJay4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow doesn't know a lot about herself but she does know her name and that she woke up in an alley with only some clothes and money. After taking a ship that ends up crashing, Shadow realizes she's in for the ride of her life. While trying to survive Shadow will find out about her past, find new family and maybe even love. But with who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the hell is going on?!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Black/Riddick; I only own Shadow.

Chapter 1

I groaned as I woke up, what the hell happened? I feel like I just got hit by a train. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. I was lying on the ground in some alley, gross. Next to me was white backpack that had one word scribbled in different fonts on the bag.

"Shadow" I muttered to myself "must be my name."

Well at least I know my name; I sat up and grabbed the bag. I then noticed I was wearing black lace fingerless gloves. Looking down I saw I was wearing a thin black T-shirt, a red dragon necklace, black ripped shorts with a red chain hanging from the belt loops. On my feet was a pair of black and red high-tops. I placed my hand on my head to find out how long my hair was; it didn't even go past my ears! On my left there was puddle and I looked at my reflection. I had black spikey hair with red tips. "I guess my favorite colors are red and black' I thought to myself. My eyes are what really caught my attention though they were a blend of silver and purple that seemed to shine when the light hit them.

"I need to get out of here" I muttered quickly looking in the bag I saw an assortment of clothes and… a foldable bow and a couple arrows?

There were also 5 knives at the bottom of the bag with some hygiene products. I shrugged, zipped up the back pack and put it on my back. Right before I walked out the alley I made sure no one was looking before blending in with the crowd. I got online for the ticket booth and looked for the shuttle that was leaving quickly. The only ship that was going to leave in a few minutes was called the Hunter-Gratzner. Guess that's the shuttle I'm going on. I quickly bought my ticket with the money I found in the side pocket of my pack and headed into the ship to find my cyro chamber. I walked to the front of the ship and walked to my chamber. As I was walking down the lane, I noticed a man in one of the chambers. On the front in big flashing letters it said:

"WARNING: NO EARLY RELEASE! DANGEROUS! CAUTION!"

I raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the cyro.

The man inside seemed to be a prisoner seeing as he had chains on his ankles and wrists. However I think it is inhumane for him to have a horse bit and blindfold on as well.

I leaned in closer to get a better look at him.

He had a shaved head and seemed to be at least six foot. He was dressed in a black wife beater, cargo pants and combat boots. I couldn't see his eyes due to the blindfold. The man also was well built with wide shoulders and huge muscles. I didn't see the hole in the corner of the blindfold and was unaware that he was watching me too. I breathed in and for some strange reason I could smell him faintly. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his scent, he smelled like blood, sweat and pure masculine. I purred in satisfaction. My eyes snapped open at the noise I made, did I seriously just purr like a cat?

Whatever I'll think about that late the only thing on my mind was the man in front of me.

I re-opened my eyes to see that he had moved his head in my direction. He seemed to be scenting the air. All of a sudden he growled and lurched in my direction. I jumped and stepped beck a couple steps. He didn't seem to like that because he started to growl even louder. I raised an eyebrow and cautiously took a step forward and his growling seemed to calm down but only slightly. I continued to walk closer to him and seemed to calm him down greatly. Soon I was standing right in front of his cyro chamber again.

I tilted my head "Strange man" I muttered.

He seemed to chuckle slightly. I narrowed my eyes and before I could say anything, a hand fell on my shoulder. I gasped and spun around putting myself in a fighting stance. A man with blond air and wearing a police uniform stepped back with his hands up slightly and an amused face. I scrunched up my nose slightly, this new man smelled like morphine and lots of it. The cop smirked "sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said softly with a slight accent.

I smiled slightly "It's alright"

"I'm Johns" he held out his hand,

"Shadow," I shook it "Is he your prisoner?" I asked him with a tilt of my head in the direction of the man in black who had begun to growl again.

Hmm seems he doesn't like the cop. Well I wouldn't like the guy who put me in chains either.

"Yeah, his name is Riddick and it would be best if you stayed away from him. He wouldn't think about killing you at any second" he said with a smirk and a glare in Riddick's direction.

'So his name is Riddick' I thought to myself 'I like it fits him'

I smiled at Johns "thanks for the warning" I lied

"Anything for a beautiful woman like you" he said with a smirk and a wink.

Riddick growled even louder and somehow Johns wasn't able to hear it.  
I pretended to be shy and looked down "thank you Johns" however on the inside I rolled my eyes.

"Well I better get to my cyro I think it's time to leave" I said after noticing people where starting to get inside their chambers and we were the only people outside of theirs. Johns nodded "I'll see you after the trip maybe we could get something to eat" he said

I smiled seductively "Bye Johns" and walked away with my hips swaying side to side.

I faintly heard Johns say something along the lines of "what a woman" but I ignored it and tried to get comfortable for the trip.


	2. Crashing Isn't Fun!! It Hurts!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Black/Riddick; I only own Shadow.

I looked around around me in confusion, I was still half asleep so everything was blurred. Red lights flashed on and off the walls while I looked around. The ship was shaking and a booming sound was coming from the lack of the ship, however it was getting louder. Whatever was making that sound was getting closer. I could hear frantic yelling coming from the cockpit; most likely the crew.

"What the hell is going on?" I mumbled, in the corner of my eye I saw something move.

I tilted my head to get a closer look. Johns was out of his cyro and he was stumbling towards Riddick's cyro to make sure he was still there. I gasped as I saw the back of the ship rip away and Johns was almost sucked out of it.

But just in time he grabbed a beam before he was completely out.

My attention was taken away from Johns when my cyro chamber made a snapping sound, panicking I pulled the release lever on my right and gotout just in time. As soon as I hit the ground my cyro flew out of the ship along with a few others. Unfortunately those cyros still had people inside of them. I was jerked out of my thoughts as I realized if I didn't grab onto something soon I would fly out the ship. But there wasn't anything to grab hold of. I look around frantically for something, anything to grab into.

'Come on' I thought frantically as I desperately trying to hold onto the metal grating in the floor.

It didn't work, I lost my grip.

I screamed as I was thrown backwards to the gaping hole in the wall. Johns grabbed my hand but if he didn't let me go he would lose his grip on the beam. I quickly made a decision, I looked at Johns and shook my head. I started to pry my hand away from his.

He looked at me in panic "What are you doing?! Stop!"

"Let go Johns" I yelled to him over the roaring wind

"No, I'm not gonna let you go!"

At this point I only had to tug my hand a little more to get free of his hand. I looked at him and smiled at him before whispering, 

"Bye Johns" with that said...I let go.

The last thing I heard from Johns was "No!"

Just as I let go of him the ship crashed into something and stopped moving. I was jerked out of the ship and I hit the ground a few times. I didn't stop skidding across the ground until a couple of moments later. 

Everything hurt, it felt as if I was on fire. I tried to lift my head but I immediately cried out in pain. I waited a few moments then tried once again, I felt a stinging sensation but it was bearable. Once my head was high enough I looked around with blurred vision and saw a dessert landscape. The ship was a couple of miles away from where I was laying.

Soon I couldn't handle the pain and I passed out.


	3. Owens' Last Few Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Black/Riddick; I only own Shadow.

Uh man… this is the second time I've felt like I was it by a train and let me tell you it ain't a pleasant feeling!

I opened my eyes only to shut them quickly from the bright light.

"Someone close the blinds" I muttered

After a minute or two I was able to completely open my eyes. Blinking I looked in front of me to see what looked like…sand? Why am I in sand? I scrambled to my feet only to regret that. I quickly collapsed onto my knees gasping for breath and trying to push away the pain that washed over my body in waves. The world seemed to spin around me in a fast pace. Breathe in… and out… in…out… in…out.

'There you go Shadow nice and easy, just calm down' I thought

Once the pain dimmed down…somewhat and everything seemed to stop spinning, I carefully looked over myself for the damage. My shirt was covered in dirt and was scratched into shreds. Underneath I could see bruises and cuts across my stomach and chest, the cuts weren't bleeding but they looked aggravated.

My arms were covered in small cuts and there was a long one on my left arm going from my shoulder to about an inch above my elbow. My shorts were slightly ripped but mostly just covered in sand. My legs were covered in cuts, some were bleeding but others weren't. All in all I was completely okay for someone who just was in a sip crash. Then it hit me, I probably should start heading to the ship to see if anyone else survived the crash.

With that thought I started to walk towards the direction of the fallen ship.

******20 MINUTES LATER***************************************************************

I walked into the Hunter-Graztner through a gaping hole on the side of the ship. The inside was a wreck, there were wires everywhere hanging from the ceiling and poking out of the walls. Metal and broken cyro cambers was twisted out of shape and broken into parts, some laid on the ground in bent positions. Cargo from the passengers were scattered across the ground and caught on pieces of metal.

I frowned at the thought of the passengers, there had been many chambers and bodies surrounding the ship as I walked towards the sip. I kept my eyes forward and stepped over their bloody and broken bodies. Shaking away the thought I began to shift through the metal looking for anybody who had survived. After 20 minutes of searching and coming up empty handed I grew aggravated and was about to chuck a piece of metal that was in my hand across the room when I heard the sound of someone talking.

I stopped and listened carefully…there it was!

I quickly dropped the piece of metal and rushed towards the voice that was coming from my left. I could now hear the person talking more clearly, they were muttering but it was gradually getting louder and turning into a scream.

Finally I reached the mystery survivor, it was the pilot turned captain seeing as the captain died in his cyro chamber. He was still strapped into his chair that was lying across what used to be the control panel. He only had a few cuts across his face but that wasn't the problem, the issue was in his chest, literally. In his chest was a metal pole that went through his chest and the chair. The pole vanished into the control panel underneath the chair. It couldn't be moved seeing as it was too close to his heart.

I ran towards him and leaned over him, there was a little bit of blood coming out the corner of his mouth. On his uniform the name 'Owens' was placed in white stitching.

"Mr. Owens" I whispered to the man who was still muttering.

His eyes quickly looked at me but he didn't move his head, he probably wasn't able to.

"Don't you dare touch that handle Fry…d-don't you dare t-touch that h-h-handle" he said desperately. I looked at him in confusion, who was Fry. It didn't matter know the more he spoke te more frantic he became.

"Shh Owens you need to calm down…breathe slowly come on in and out" I told him gently and made him focus on me

After a little while he had finally calmed down, he looked at me and shakily smiled "t-th-thank you"

I smiled at him and pushed his hair out his eyes "You're welcome Owens"

He kept on breathing in and out slowly, there were a few times where he would cough and hack up blood and I knew, he didn't have long.

All of a sudden Owens looked at me "What's y-your n-n-name?"

"My name is Shadow" I replied

He mouthed my name slightly "well Shadow ca-can you d-do me a f-f-fa-favor?" he asked

I nodded my head "Yes anything"

He smiled "reach into my left pocket"

I reached over him, careful of the pole in his chest and grabbed something out of his pocket. Once the object was out I saw a beautiful gold necklace in my hands, hanging from it was a red stone that grew brighter as it became closer to the middle of the stone.

"I w-want you to have t-this" he said with a smile that was interrupted by another bloody cough.

"Owens I can't take this" I told him as I tried to give it to him.

He glared and refused to take it "No I want you to, for being w-wit-with me in my last moments". I looked at him in the eyes and couldn't refuse his wish, I nodded and clasped it around my neck. He smiled and looked at me in gratitude. All of a sudden he groaned in pain and took a few stuttering breaths, it was almost time for him to go. I checked his neck only to find no pulse. His eyes grew frantic again and he began to scream again

"Don't you dare touch that handle Fry…d-don't you dare t-touch that h-h-handle" he said.

I closed my eyes and let out a sad sigh, his brain hadn't caught up with his heart and he kept on seeing this person reaching for a handle. All of a sudden a woman came running into the room. I jumped up and stood in front of Owens protectively. Though once I saw the uniform she was wearing I knew she was a part of the crew. I let her near Owens, she glared at me in suspicion as she jogged closer to Owens.

Unfortunately this is when he took his last breathe, I looked at him in sadness. He didn't deserve to suffer like that, his death should have been fast. However I am happy he wasn't alone in his last few moments.

As she kneeled next to Owens I saw her name tag on her uniform 'Fry'

I looked at her with narrowed eyes "You're Fry?"

She looked at me from next to Owens' dead body and nodded.

"What did you do?" I asked in a growl

"What are you talking abou-" she tried to say but I saw her eyes move around in fear.

"What handle was he talking about? The one he told you not to touch?" I demanded as I took a step closer to her.

She gasped in fear and started to shake slightly. "U-uh I have no idea what you are talking about" she said shakily

"Don't lie to me" I growled at her as I took a step closer

However before anything else happened a group of people came in, other survivors. They consisted of a four boys though one boy looked more feminine then masculine, a woman and four men, one of them being Johns. The women and children along with a weak looking man gasped at the sight of Owens and Johns and the other man grimaced. Johns looked over and saw me, he gasped in shock "Shadow? How are you alive?" he asked as he walked closer to me. Fry got lucky this time but next time I wouldn't let her get away, I wanted answers and I wanted them now.


	4. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Black/Riddick; I only own Shadow.

I looked at Johns and smiled slightly "Hey Johns miss me?"

He looked at me shocked "How are you still alive, I saw you fall out of the ship!"

I simply shrugged my shoulders and looked at the other people in the room.

In that moment Fry looked at me and gasped loudly we all looked at her in confusion,

"What are you doing with that?" she asked me with a growl

"With what?"

"The necklace!" she shouted "that belonged to Owens' wife and you better give it back. He believed it to be his good luck charm and I'm not going to let you steal it!" she said standing up.

At that I glared back, who does this chick think she is?!

"First of all Owens gave me this necklace before he died, he didn't say why he gave it to me or where it came from. I tried to give it back to him but he wouldn't let me. Second I wouldn't do such a thing so watch what you say blondie. Get your facts straight before you start accusing people of robbery."

She looked at me with her mouth agape and she couldn't find the right words to say. Her face grew red from anger and probably also embarrassment.

"Get out! Everybody! Get out!" she shouted with a stomp of her foot.

Rolling my eyes I walked out with everyone else, on my way out I saw a room that held a single beam that stood in the center of the room, but what caught my attention was the man chained to it.

"Riddick" I unknowingly muttered

His head snapped up and he seemed to smell the air, next thing I know he is struggling to get out of the bounds and is growling like a crazy animal. I jumped back and ran into Johns

'Of course who else would it be' I muttered to myself in annoyance.

"Whoa careful, come on let's head outside with the others"

He put his arm around my shoulders, which I found incredibly annoying and we walked outside into the hot atmosphere, the heat felt nice and I wanted to stay there forever.

If only I knew the horror that would unfold on this planet and the cause lay right underneath my feet.

Deciding to get the names of everyone and also to get away from Johns, I walked around and meet the others. Soon I knew everyone's name and they knew mine.

First was a holy man by the name of Imam and his three students Suleiman, Hassan, and Ali. Then there was a stowaway called Jack that I had a suspicion was actually a girl, but none the less he was a cute kid. Next came a married couple by the names of Shazza and Zeke. Zeke seemed alright but Shazza kind of got on my nerves a little bit and I could tell she wasn't very fond of me.

Anyway Paris was another survivor that was dressed strangely and seemed much like a mouse. He was very paranoid and always seemed to be complaining. Then there was Fry who I really didn't like because of two reasons, one I had a suspicion that she had done something to the ship and two because she had the whole 'I'm higher than thou' thing going on.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Jack and Ali started to pull me towards everyone else. These two hadn't really left my side since I walked outside the ship but I didn't mind I felt like I needed to protect them as if they were my own. I looked down at Ali and picked him up with a smile and set him up on my hip. He laughed in delight and put his arms around my neck. I grabbed Jack's hand and started to walk towards everyone who had recently come down from the top of the ship.

Johns had disappeared which was fine with me, as long as he was away from me I wouldn't mind. Now I know what you're thinking 'didn't you save him earlier from getting dragged outside the ship with you?' yes I did but still that doesn't mean I like him. I didn't want to be the cause of his death…plus I want to give Riddick that pleasure.

I felt Ali tug lightly on my hair, not enough to cause pain but enough to catch my attention.

"What is it little one?" I asked him with a smile

"I'm thirsty" he said with a wince, I heard his voice crack slightly from dehydration.

"Me too" Jack added with a nod of his head.

"Ok, I have some water in my bag let's go see if I can find it" I told them

With that we started back to the ship, as we walked towards what used to be the cargo hold. As we walked I learned about the two boys, Jack had run away from his abusive household and sneaked onto the ship. As he told the story a few tears slipped and he roughly wiped them away. I set down Ali and grabbed him and held him as he cried, Ali watched for a second and then went up to Jack and gave him a hug. I smiled at the sight and watched the two together.

"Come on boys" I said and grabbed their hands

We soon reached the cargo hold and by that time the boys and I were laughing and the tears were in the past. I didn't like to see Jack cry, it broke my heart slightly and I knew it would hurt equally as much if Ali cries. I was getting attached to these kids and fast but I couldn't help it they had me wrapped around their fingers.

As we searched through the cargo hold the others came and started to look through the stuff for anything useful. I made sure Ali stayed close to me and keep them both away from the sharp pieces of metal that poke through the walls and floor.

I felt Ali tug on my sleeve and looked at him, in his arms was my backpack that only had a few rips in it and covered in dust like most things in here.

He looked so innocent with his wide eyes looking up at me and my bag hugged to his chest.

"Is this it?" he asked

I smiled at him with a slight laugh "Yes, it is thank you little one for finding my bag"

He smiled proudly for finding it and held it up to me. I grabbed it and called out to Jack

"Jack we found it! Come over here"

He quickly ran over and we went towards a spot where no one could really see us.

"Shadow why do we have to hide the water?" Jack asked curiously

"Because I only have one water bottle, if we tell the others they are going to want some and there isn't enough for everyone. So you two can't tell the others ok?" I told them softly

They nodded and Ali even pretended to zip his mouth and throw away the key. Jack and I laughed and I opened the bottle of water and gave it to Ali.

"Remember not too much, we don't know how long till we find more water."

After Ali was done he gave it to Jack, he drank some and sighed in relief. I took the bottle after he was don and put it back in my bag. I want thirsty and now that I think about it, I wasn't sweating a lot compared to everyone else who was drenched in sweat.

'Maybe were I came from its always hot?' I thought in wonder.

"Aren't you going to have some" Ali asked me with a frown

I shook my head "I'm not thirsty right now, maybe later"

They both nodded and we started to head out of the ship. All of a sudden Johns came bursting out of the room that held Riddick.

"Where is he?!" he shouted out

"Johns what's going on?" I asked cautiously, I slowly moved Jack and Ali behind me. I moved so that if Johns tried anything I could make sure he was away from my cubs.

'Wait did I just call them my cubs? Since when were they my cubs? I sound like an animal.

"Riddick's gone" he shouted back as he ran out of the ship

Oh boy this is going to be good.

"Come on" I told the boys and picked up Ali and jogged outside.

I had a feeling that things are going to be a lot interesting.


	5. What I do for my cubs I tell you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Black/Riddick; I only own Shadow.

As the cubs and I got outside the group was in a circle and I could see that Johns was holding the chains that had been around Riddick's wrists.

I heard Ali gasp and start tugging my hair slightly, I looked at him.

"What is it little one?"

He pointed up and my eyes widened at what I saw, two suns. One yellow-orange sun in the motion of sun-set and a blue sun in the motion of sun-rise. Well there goes my idea of looking for more water at nightfall.

Ali looked at Jack "Jack can you hold me?"

Jack smiled "Sure little bro"

I smiled at the fact that they considered each other siblings, it was cute. I knew I was growing attached to the two cubs but I didn't mind at all. I gave Ali to Jack and helped make sure he was holding him right.

"Come on" I said gently and when we reached the group they were making plans to go out and find water and bury the dead.

"Alright Zeke will be burying the dead, Shazza, Paris, Ali and Jack will watch the ship and the rest will go look for water." Johns said

I narrowed my eyes, if he thinks I'm going anywhere without the cubs he's dead wrong.

Just as I opened my mouth to protest, Ali interrupted me.

"No!" he shouted and Ali dropped down from Jack's arms, ran over to me and grabbed my arms.

"I want to stay with mama" Ali shouted. I picked him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

On the outside my face was challenging them to take him away from me, but on the inside I was shocked. He actually thought of me as his mother? As that thought came into my head, I began to smile in my head.

Fry glared at me "She's not his mother and Imam is in charge of him and I seriously doubt that he would want Ali to be wi-"

Imam interrupted her "I believe I can speak for myself thank you captain and if he wants to call her that is fine as long it doesn't bother Miss. Shadow," he looked at me and smiled "I believe that is fine"

Fry huffed and turned away in anger. Johns looked at the scene uncaring "Alright then the kid can come with us. Now let's get a move on" he started to walk towards the blue sun.

I looked at Jack in concern "Will you be alright here by yourself?"

He smiled at me and Ali "Don't worry mom I'll be fine," he stopped and his eyes widen "I-I mean Shadow"

I smiled and put one of my hands on his shoulder and kneeled down with Ali still in my arms.

"You can call me mom if you want to, you can too Ali" Jack and Ali smiled and both smiled in joy. Jack and Ali hugged me and laughed with joy.

Jack leaned back and took a deep breathe "I have something to tell you both…I'm actually a girl, I figured if I pretended to be a boy they wouldn't bother me" she held her breath and looked at us, scared of our reactions.

I smiled "I had a feeling you were and I don't mind" Ali nodded

Ali looked at me and Jack "Does that mean Jack and I are brother and sister now?"

I nodded and smiled "Yes it does, Jack, your brother and I will be back soon ok? Stay out of trouble"

Jack nodded "Bye mom, bye little bro"

I put Ali on my back and jogged to catch up with the group. They had stopped at the top of a hill and were looking at something. Once we reached them I saw what they were looking at, it was a graveyard filled with bones from huge creature that must have lived here a long time ago.

Johns shook his head "Stop gawking at it and let's get a move on" he headed down the hill with his shot gun out and ready to fire.

I really hate that man. I put Ali on my shoulders and he laughed in delight at being so high up. He grasped onto my hair and I continued to travel down the hill "Hold on tight little one"

Hopefully this trip isn't too long I want to return to Jack so I could watch over the both of my cubs. I didn't like not knowing if she was ok or not. It wasn't Riddick I was worried about it's what is underneath us that I'm worried about.

Since we got here I had been hearing hissing, growling and clicking coming from the ground and I came to realize the planet was hollow and there was something here and more than one. They knew we were here and for some reason I could tell they were getting ready for something.

Whatever they are they might even be what killed all these creatures here and some of these things were the size of houses. Hopefully the cubs and I can get off this planet before something happens, but I have a feeling that something big is going to go down and not everyone is coming off this planet alive.

************30 MINUTES LATER************

'This is going to be a long trip' I mutter

"Mama is something wrong with Johns?" Ali asked curiously as we both watch Johns jump at every noise.

He almost gave himself whiplash when the two boys threw rocks at a hill to, according to Imam, keep the devil at bay.

"Yes, little one. Stay away from him alright? He's dangerous"

"Yes Mama"

"Good boy"

I took him off my shoulders and put him on my hip again. He put his head on my shoulders and looked at the bones as we walked past them. I hummed a random tune as we walked inside the ribcage of one of the dead animals and I traced a pair of what looks like claw and teeth marks. At that moment Imam came up to us and smiled at me "It seems that Ali has grown quite attached to you, along with Jack, Miss Shadows."

"Yes, and I have grown attached to them"

Imam nodded and looked at Ali who was ignoring us and playing with my hair. I smiled at him fondly and looked at Imam, who was smiling.

"If Ali wishes it, I would like to give you custody of allow Ali to stay with you once this whole problem is solved and we are off this planet. I can tell he likes and trusts you very much and I trust that your feeling are the same?"

I nodded my head in agreement, Ali had listened when he heard his name mentioned and he smiled when he heard that he could stay with me.

"I can stay with Mama?" he asked and Imam nodded

"Yes, yes, yes" Ali chanted and was basically bouncing in excitement. I laughed and tried to calm him down.

"Thank you Imam" I said with a tilt of my head

He smiled "I have a feeling Allah wishes this to happen. May you both and Jack have a happy life" with that he walked away.

I found it strange that he would give me custody of Ali without knowing much about me, but hey I wasn't complaining. I wouldn't be separated from my cubs.

Ali smiled at me and hugged me close and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He giggled and laid his head on my shoulder. At that moment I felt that we were being watched. It couldn't have been the group seeing as we were nowhere near them. Then who could it be? I heard a slight thump come from behind us and quickly spun around and saw Riddick standing there.

The group was too far away to be able to hear us if we screamed. Well this just got a whole lot better, not my sarcasm. Ali gasped and buried his head in my neck, whimpering. Growling I put Ali behind me and glared at Riddick who was watching with a tilt of his head.

"What do you want?" I growled at him

He ignored me and looked down at Ali, who was peaking at him from behind my legs.

"Cute pup, he yours?"

"Yes"

He nodded and moved closer slightly but I didn't notice.

"I came to warn you"

My head snapped in his direction and glared at him.

"Once this is all blown over and everyone else is no longer a problem. I'm going to take you and the two pups, head to a planet were no one will find us and make you mine"

As he spoke he walked closer and closer until he was a foot away from us and as he spoke my eyes grew wider and wider.

"Yours?" I questioned him and he chuckled

"You are mine. My mate"

"I belong to you as much as I belong to Johns" I growled

At that he growled and the next thing I knew, I was pressed against the bone behind me with Riddick's face inches away from mine. Ali was standing next to me, unharmed and unsure of what to do.

He ripped off his goggles and his silver eyes shown with anger, lust, anger and possessiveness.

"What did you say?" he growled

I had a feeling I would regret saying this but the temptation was too much.

"Want me to spell it out too?" I responded smirking

He roared and bit into the skin where my neck met my shoulder. I yelped and groaned at the pain and pleasure I received from the bite. I grabbed the back of his head but didn't pull him away, I didn't have the will to. I actually wanted to bite him back. 

He finally pulled away and licked the new mark on my neck.

"Now everyone will now your mine and . from Johns" he growled and pulled away. Before he walked away he kneeled in front of Ali who looked at him curiously and in awe. There was no more fear in his eyes.

"Promise me you will watch over mom and Jack, pup"

Ali nodded "yes… can I call you papa?"

Riddick looked surprised and frankly I was too. I mean who wouldn't be?! Here was this little boy asking an escaped convict, a murderer if he could call him 'papa'. 

Riddick chuckled "Yeah pup you can" he pat his head gently and walked away while saying over his shoulder "be prepared to leave this planet behind."

I was in shock, he bit me and he said Ali could call him 'papa' and that was a major shock to me. It seems Riddick has a soft spot for kids.

'Maybe he's not that bad of a guy.' I thought

But I was also angry because he said I 'belonged' to him, as if I was a kind of possession. What made me furious is that I wantedto belong to him, for him to own me and that was a scary and angry thing in itself in my opinion. Shaking my head I could her Johns calling Ali and I's name and I picked up Ali.

"Little one, you can't tell anyone about what happened okay"

"Can I tell Jackie?"

"Yes you can tell Jack, but no one else alright?"

"Okay mama I won't"

"Good boy" I said kissing his forehead and walking towards the group.

********5 MINUTES LATER******

We finally reached the group and to my amusement Fry was saying that she didn't trust me and that I was probably working with Riddick and had killed Ali. Johns was saying that I wasn't and Imam was shouting our names. They hadn't seen us yet and I shook my head at Fry who was screeching like a banshee.

'This chick is getting really annoying' I think before making out presence known.

"Is there a problem" I ask looking at Fry, who stopped screeching and glared at me. I simply raised an eyebrow, she huffed and turned away from me in annoyance.

Then in the direction of the ship gunshots rang out and we all ran towards the ship. Oh no Jack, oh please let my Jack be alright. We finally reached the ship and as soon as Jack saw us she ran straight over.

"Oh are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt?" I looked at her and gasped in horror as I saw the blood on her face and clothes and how much she was shaking.

"There was an-another survivor and Z-Zeke thought it was Riddick so he sh-shot him and I was st-standing in front of him and his blood g-got all over me" she said shakily

"Jackie you hurt?" Ali asked as he gave her a hugged her with a few tears in his eyes

"No, little bro I'm not hurt"

"Oh thank god" I sighed out and hugged them to my chest.

I looked up and saw a sobbing Shazza being held by Fry and a smug Johns dragging an unconscious Riddick.

"Mama what happened to papa?" Ali asked me concerned with more tears in his eyes scared.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You two stay here and keep each other safe alright"

"Yes mom" they replied

As I walked away o could slightly hear Ali tell Jack what happened and that he was their papa now because I was Riddick's mate. Shaking my head I ignored the rest of the conversation and walked over to Imam.

"Imam what happened?" I asked concerned

Imam sighed and told me that Riddick had murdered Zeke while he was digging the graves for the dead. Though it didn't make sense, we were standing next to the whole where it supposedly happened and I could see Riddick's shiv laying on the ground close by. The only blood was inside the whole and on the underside of the tarp. Not on the shiv and I seriously doubt on Riddick either.

"Thank you Imam for informing this"

He nodded and walked over to a mourning Shazza.

I jogged back over to the cubs "Come on kids we're going back into the ship were there's shade"

We walked into the ship and I made a slight circle I the debris for the boys to sit in.

"I'll be right back okay, stay here and Ali watch Jack" I winked at Jack to let him know I was joking. I could tell that Ali was strongly trying to keep his promise to Riddick. Ali nodded and Jack smiled at me before I walked away further into the ship to where Riddick was being held.

Hearing someone coming I quickly stepped into the shadows as …Fry walked by? Why is she going to Riddick? I slowly walked into the room unseen by Fry and stayed in the back near the staircase. At the sight of Riddick I gasps slightly in shock, his arms were out and slightly up by chains attached the wall and his feet were chained to the floor. His head was down and I couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not. I could tell his goggles were gone, Johns probably took them.

"Where's the body?" she asked him.

He ignored her, there was no indication that he was listening to her.

"Okay what about the sound Johns said you heard?"

Again no response, she sighed in agitation and turned around slightly to leave. To get him to panic she said "Just so you know there is a debate right now as to whether we should leave you hear to die"

Then she slowly walked away, a few moment later he started to freak Fry about how blood tastes and Fry didn't respond for a little while. What she said next was the least of what she expected to come out her mouth.

"Let me see your eyes Riddick" Fry said stepping slightly closer.

He chuckled you'd have to come a lot closer for that" she stepped closer

"Closer" and she did as he said.

This happened three more times before Riddick jumped up and scared Fry. I heard a something creak and my head snapped towards the staircase. There stood my two cubs watching the scene amazed and in awe.

"Whoa where can we get eyes like that?" Jack asked

I groaned in annoyance "I told you two to stay put"

Fry looked at me in shock and anger "how long have you been standing there"

I shrugged "Long enough to get a good show"

My cubs giggled while Fry bristled in anger, Riddick chuckled.

"You have to look deeper" Riddick said referring to Zeke's body.

Johns walked in and heard the last part of Riddick's sentence.

"Look deeper, alright than Ali you're going down"

At that I growled loudly, this guy is just asking me to kill him.

"NO. WAY. IN. HELL!" I shouted with Riddick

"Well someone's got to go down" Johns said with a smirk

"I'll go down" I said with a growl as I pushed past Johns and grabbed the rope from his hands.

Behind me I could hear Riddick shouting at me to get back there. As I walked out the ship Jack and Ali ran up to me and were begging me not to go.

I knelt down "I have to, if I don't Johns will most likely make one of you or Suleiman and Hassan go and I can't allow it"

I stood up and with my kids at my side I walked over to the hole.

"Are you ready my child?" Imam asked as he handed me a flashlight

"Let's get this over with already" I muttered as I jumped into the hole

My cubs leaned into the whole slightly and I turned around and kissed their cheeks "I'll be right back"

Then I turned on the flashlight and put the handle in my mouth slightly so I could use my hands and crawled into the hole.

'The things I'll do for my cubs I tell you' I thought to myself as I began to hear growling, hissing and clicking coming from deeper into the hole.


	6. Bandages, Reassurance and Stolen Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pitch Black; I only own Shadow.

Ok so just as a precaution, Riddick is VERY OOC in this story if you don't like it…well then…stop reading!  
=======================================================================  
Chapter 6 

Recap: 'The things I do for my kids I tell you' I thought to myself as I began to hear growling, hissing, and clicking coming from deeper into the hole.

#%^*+=.,?!"#%^+=.,?!" #%^*+=.,?!"#%^*

After another minute I finally got to an open space where I could stand up. I turned off the flashlight and looked around the space with caution. I felt as though I was being watch from all around me.

I saw something run across the wall in my peripheral vision. However by the time I turned my head there was nothing there, but I knew something had moved because there was dust settling back down to the ground.

'Where are you?' I thought and looked around

I just needed to find Zeke's body and I could get out of here. I walked around a rock structure and there resting next to it was a severed foot.

I immediately knew it belonged to Zeke. I quickly backed up and looked at the severed foot in disgust. Then I heard a growling coming from behind me, it was close.

Too close. I slowly turned around and froze at what stood before me.

It was some kind of creature. It walked on all four and had a head shaped like a 'T'. It had no eyes or nose but what it did have was a mouth, a mouth that contained hundreds of razor sharp teeth.

On its back were leathery wings, its tail split into two as it reached the middle of the tail. Its claws clicked against the floor as it walked slowly towards me.

It was beautiful and deadly and it would kill me in a blink of an eye.

"Great," I muttered as I slowly backed away from the creature.

It growled and the next thing I know I'm on the floor face down with a burning sensation on my back.

Groaning I put a hand to my back and I could feel three long gashes going from my shoulder to the middle of my back. I could tell I was bleeding from the stickiness I could feel on my fingers.

I looked up and saw another one to my left, it was the one that cut my back. I could tell from the blood on its claws.

"Okay now I'm pissed" I growled as I got up and snarled at the beast to my left.

The creature growled at me and I snapped, snarling I jumped onto its back and grabbed onto the pieces of its head that stuck out on the sides.

Placing my feet firmly against its back I quickly twisted my hands and snapped its neck. The screeching from the creature stopped and it fell to the ground dead.

"Did not who it was fu**ing with" I growled and glared at the carcass.

The first creature looked at the body and then hissed and I could hear more of them coming towards us.

Quickly turning around I ran up a mound of dirt that lead up a tunnel that I had a feeling were the hollow pointed mounds that I saw on the surface. I reached the top and started pounding on the walls of the column.

"Hey I'm over here! Help!" I shouted

I looked down and saw the creatures' right below me trying to climb up the mound. One reached up and tried to grab my ankle. I kicked it in the face and it fell back down.

I could tell that I was begging to slip and began growling out as I punched the mound that was starting to crack.

"I am not going to die here! I won't leave my cubs!"

'Or our mate' I heard a voice purr in my head

'I kept on climbing

In that moment I could here Jack shouting "Over here" and Ali crying "Mama" over and over again. At the sound of their voices I threw my fist back and punched through the mound. Jack and Imam grabbed my hands and Johns hit the rest of the hole so I could fit through.

They pulled me away and once we were a good distance away I bent over and breathed deeply trying to calm down. While I did this I heard Jack saying that she was the one to get to me first, Ali was next to me trying to hug me as he cried slightly and Shazza asking me if I found Zeke.

I looked at her and panted out "I only...found...his foot, and nothing...else."

She looked at me in horror and then turned and began walking away shakily.

"There are these things down here and they are what got Zeke they cut my back and almost got m-" I was cut off by the rope that was still around my waist dragging me back to the hole.

I screamed and as I passed Johns I grabbed the knife from his boot and braced my legs against the mound, I could slightly see the creatures tugging on the rope trying to bring me back down.

"You would have thought" I snarled and grabbed the rope and cut I fell back and immediately scouted away from the hole.

I spun around and held my arms out for my cubs. They ran into my arms and Ali cried into my chest. I wiped away Ali's tears and rocked us back and forth.

"Come on cubs lets go back into the ship." I said and flinched at how weak my voice sounded

"I think papa is upset" Ali whispered wiping his face as we walked into the room that held Riddick.

I refused to look at him instead, I pushed Ali and Jack in his direction and they ran over to him.

"What happened? Why do I smell blood?" Riddick growled

I stayed silent and him growl.

"What happened, pup?"

It was quiet and then Jack began to tell him what happened. I heard Riddick growl lowly and peeked up a little. I could see Jack in front of him leaning her back on his knees and Ali on his lap.

"Come here Shadow" Riddick commanded

After a few moments I began to walk towards them, I looked up and saw him looking up at me with a frown on his face.

"Where's the blood coming from?"

"My back"

I turned around slowly and heard the cubs gasp and Riddick snarl.

"Pups, go over there" he jerked his head to the left where there was a small space clear of debris against the wall.

They nodded and ran over to the corner and I walked toward Riddick and took Jack's spot.

He leaned closer and growled softly so the cubs wouldn't hear.

"I told you not to fu**ing go down there!" He hissed as he looked at my back

"If I didn't Johns would have made one of the cubs go" I growled as I looked at the cubs playing a game.

"We have to wash and bandage these" he muttered "Ali get a bottle of water out of the bag and Jack grab a rag and some bandages."

"Yes papa/dad" I heard them say and get to work. They came over and Ali got on Riddick's lap and Jack gave him a rag and he wet it slightly.

I lifted up my shirt and pulled it slightly over my head, making sure my front was still covered.

"This is going to hurt mom" Jack said and then I felt Ali begin washing it.

I groaned and leant forward slightly.

Ali gasped and stopped "I'm so sorry mama" he said panicking

"Its fine little one" I gritted out

"Here pup I'll tell you how to do it" Riddick rumbled and he told Ali how to do it better. After a while it was fine and the blood stopped coming out. Then Jack put the bandages on and tied them tightly. I sighed and leant back against Riddick's legs slightly.

"There all better" Ali said and kissed the bandages

I smiled and reached around to kiss his forehead and then Jack's "Thank you sweetie"

Then we heard Johns calling our names. I groaned and sat up "Come on cubs' time to go, say by to…papa"

'Wow that feels weird to say' I thought

They groaned and Jack got up "Bye dad" and Ali turned around in Riddick's lap and kissed his cheek "By papa" then he got off and ran towards Jack, they looked at me questioningly and I shook my head.

"I'll be right out" I said and they nodded walking out.

I turned to Riddick and tilted my head and looked at him.

"Why are you so attached to the kids?" I asked

"They are important to you so they are important to me," he said looking at me "plus I feel a need to protect them" he shrugged and leant back.

I looked at him "You're not as bad as I thought you were"

He chuckled darkly "No I am, I just have a soft spot for the kids and you, if it was anybody else they would have been dead already"

I nodded my head, if he gets out of those chains then he probably won't be as close to the kids as he is now. He'd still be protective, but he would show a lot less emotions around the other survivors.

Before anything else could be said Johns walked in and glared at Riddick he was about to speak.

But then he saw me and his face softened,

"I've been looking for you, are you alright?" he asked concerned

On the inside I was rolling my eyes and glaring at him 'Of course I'm not alright I just got my back ripped to shreds!' I shout in my head

"Yeah I'm fine, it's not that bad." I said passively.

Getting an idea I smirked and stood up, stretching I could tell my shirt had lifted to right below my breasts. I could basically feel the both of them staring at me. I turned around and threw a smirk over my shoulder and walked away with a sway in my hips.

"Bye…Johns" I said

Walking out of the ship, I saw the others gathering a few power cells from the ship and pacing them on a sled. I walked over to Imam who was near the sled and asked him what was going on.

"When we were in the boneyard the others found a settlement that we are heading to now. It has a few building and hopefully some water. It also contains an emergency ship" he explained to me.

I nodded in acknowledge and thanked him before heading out trying to find the cubs to make sure they were okay. As I walked past the ship again my arms was grabbed and I was swung and pushed up against a wall. Groaning at the slight pain in my back I looked at my attacker to see Riddick. He was growling and his goggles were off allowing me to see his eyes that were filled with lust, desire and slight anger.

"That wasn't very nice" he rumbled as he moved closer to me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I lied

He growled and pushed me further into the wall and growled. He looked at me before the next thing I knew I felt a burning sensation on my neck. It was in the same place from earlier in the boneyard. I groaned and threw my head back a little, I didn't know if I wanted to push him away or pull him closer. After a few moments he pulled away and growled at me,

"Remember you belong to me, NOT Johns. Only I can see you like this, only my name will leave those lips! Do you understand?! You are mine!" as he spoke is voice grew louder until he was shouting.

I looked up at him and was about to say a comeback but when I looked in his eyes, I couldn't bring myself to say anything but,

"I am yours"

He calmed down a lot at those words and he leaned forward and kissed me. It was passionate and desperate as though if he pulled back a little I would disappear from his grasp. I felt relaxed and kissed him back with as much passion as I could. After a few moments he pulled away and we were both breathing heavily.

"Riddick…what happens when we get off this planet?" I asked

Riddick looked at me "You are mine…and I'm YOURS. Don't ever forget that," he rumbled and then said "that includes the pups. The four of us will get off this planet and we will stick TOGETHER"

I smiled and kissed him with as much passion as I could. He definitely was a keeper and I didn't mind him stating a bit longer, I felt comfortable around this giant of a man.

Whether I wanted him to or not, Riddick was stealing my heart and I'm not upset about that... I'm ecstatic.


	7. Time, Love, Family, and More Bandages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pitch Black; I only own Shadow

Chapter 7

A few minutes later we separated and I went to look for the cubs. Knowing them they were probably either bothering Paris or playing somewhere. As I walked around I heard Shazza say that she can fix a solar cart to take the power cells that we would need to power the skiff. Then Paris came running saying they had found water causing everyone to run after him.

Ali and Jack came out from the ship and I whistled to get their attention, they smiled and ran over to me.

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled as I saw that Jack had shaved her head and had found an old pair of yellow and black goggles. I ran my hand over her head and pulled her closer and she smiled up at me.

"Come on, the others found more water, where is your brother?"

"He went to the bathroom" she said grabbing my hand.

We walked into the building and went and grabbed a cup of water. Everyone stopped and looked at Jack with disapproving looks, I glared at them and sneered. Jack looked up and noticed everyone looking at her.

"What?"

Paris rolled his eyes "Oh looks it the winner of the Riddick look-alike contest"

Then Shazza flipped a switch and a breeze could be felt and Ali sighed in relief, outside the solar machines could be heard working.

I sat against the wall on the floor and Jack sat next to me with her head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and relaxed for a little while, then Riddick stuck in and leaned on the same wall close to us.

I re-opened my eyes when Paris started asking questions about the people who lived here.

"Who were these people? Miners?"

Shazza shook her head "No, more likely geologists," in her hand was a rock "you know those advanced scientists to move from rock to rock"

"I wonder why they left so much stuff here" Fry said

"And why did they leave their ship?" Shazza added

I rolled my eyes, where these people stupid? These people didn't leave they died here, most likely because of those creatures below us.

"It's not a ship it a skiff, its disposable" Johns said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It more like an emergency raft, right?" Paris asked him

"Yeah, they probably had some big drops ship come and get them"

"Oh come on be realistic, these people didn't leave whatever got Zeke, got them too. They're all dead," Riddick said cleaning his goggles and put them back on "you don't think these people left with clothes on the hangers, pictures on the shelves"

Shazza glared at him "You don't know they could have had weight limits", it was easy to tell she didn't truly believe that. She knew, we all knew Riddick was right.

"I know you don't prep your fucking emergency skiff unless there's a fucking emergency" he shot back

"He's fuckin' right" Jack copied

"Watch your mouth" Johns snapped and I growled at him and looked at me surprised.

I ignored him and turned to everyone "Has anyone seen Ali? He went to the bathroom and hasn't returned. I'm growing worried"

"He was near the coring room when I last saw him" Riddick said frowning

Then a scream rang through the air and my eyes grew wide "Ali!" I shouted jumping up with Riddick right behind me.

Riddick slammed into the doors and I realized they were locked from the inside. I ran to the side of the building and I saw a hole that led into the building. I slipped through and ran towards a closed door. Al was there curled up in a ball.

"Ali" I said and he looked up at me and motioned for me to be silent then he pointed above us and I slowly looked over my shoulder to see miniature versions of the creatures from the cave hanging onto a metal beam.

I motioned for Ali to slowly move towards me and he crawled over to me. He looked at me I held up 3 fingers and then made the motion of running with my fingers. He nodded giving me the reassurance that he understood what I meant.

"One…two…," I whispered and watched the creatures then the others were banging on the door waking them up and causing them to see and fly towards us

"Run!" I shouted and we burst through the doors and ran towards the hole.

Ali tripped and I spun around and covered him pulling him underneath me and I felt their claws scratching up my arms and slightly my back. I grit my teeth and at that moment I felt one claw over my bandage and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I arched up and screamed the loudest I could and on the other side of the door I heard two things. I could faintly hear Jack screaming "Mom!", "Ali!" and also "Dad do something!" but over powering her was a roar. A deep, long and ANGRY roar. Then the door burst open and light flooded into the room and Riddick came barging in. He ran over with Jack and the others as the creature screeched and began flying into a hole in the floor.

Riddick and Jack leaned over me and I Had Ali crawl out from underneath me. Jack took him into her arms and Ali clung onto her as Riddick growled as he pulled me into his lap and then growled louder after seeing the blood on me and Ali.

I put a hand to his cheek and smiled at him, "It's alright, and it's not that bad. Just a few scratches"

"There shouldn't be any scratched on either of you," at that he pulled Jack and Ali over and he grabbed Ali's chin gently and sneered at the marks on his face.

"I should have protected you both, this is the second time you've been hurt and I wasn't there to protect you" he growled angry.

"Hey no matter what we're all going to get hurt at some point in this trip. It's going to be hard not to with those things her and that sun is going to do down sometime and then we'll really be in trouble" I said and he sighed and nodded

Johns came in with the shotgun at ready and looking around with a glare. The others came in and gasped at the sight of me and Ali.

Ali started to cry "I'm so sorry mama, it's all my fault" then e looked at Riddick "and I'm sorry papa I dint keep my promise. I said I'd protect mama but she's hurt because of me"

"Oh cub, come here little one" I cooed

Ali hiccupped and crawled into my arms "it is not your fault, okay? You were just curious but don't ever wander off by yourself again do you hear me? We were so worried"

"It's alright pup, it is not your fault. Sometimes we can't protect the ones we love all the time and we can get better by practicing, Riddick ruffled Ali's hair "once we're off this planet I'll teach you both how to fight that way you can protect mom and yourselves. Now wipe away those tears" Riddick rumbled

I noticed that Ali's hat had fallen off at some point revealing his short and spiky dark hair.

"Yes papa" Ali said wiping his tears

I smiled "That's my boy, now help me up"

Jack laughed and picked up Ali and I was about to stand up when Riddick growled

"No you're staying right here" he picked me up bridal style and set me on a bunch of crates then he picked up Ali and put him on my lap and then he helped Jack up.

"You're all staying there where I can keep an eye on you," he rumbled "now stay there."

I rolled my eyes and opened up my bag and began to clean up Ali's wounds. I can tell life is going to be very interesting with these three in my life.


	8. We will be Victorious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pitch Black; I only own Shadow

Chapter 8

A half an hour later the group was rushing around trying to gather supplies. After the coring room Fry informed the others of an eclipse that would allow the creatures to come above ground. We had agreed to go back to the crash site to get the power cells to power up the skiff.

Shazza had fixed a cart that could get us to the ship and we were getting ready to go back. Jack was sitting in the cart along with everyone else, Ali was in my arms and I jumped into the cart and sat next to Jack.

Shazza turned on the cart and Ali whimpered and gripped my neck tighter at the sound, he was still shaken up and I didn't blame him. He gasped and looked at me with panicked eyes,

"Mama," I looked down at him "where is Papa?"

I frowned and looked at him and then around the cart, not seeing him I shouted out his name.

"Just leave him he would do the same to us" Paris said

I growled at him just as Riddick jumped down into the cart right behind Paris. Paris paled and gulped loudly "oh good thought we lost you" he then quickly moved away and sat next to Fry.

We started to drive away, Fry called out for Johns who ran to catch up and jumped up and Riddick pulled hum up the rest of the way. I raised an eyebrow at that and decided to think about it later. The only seat left w next to Fry so Riddick sat down there as Johns sat next to me, I groaned silently and focused my attention at Ali who had turned his head and started playing my hair.

I looked up and saw that Fry had moved closer to Riddick, I narrowed my eyes at her and growled. fry heard me and I saw a flash of fear cross her eyes before she looked up at Riddick and tried to give him a seductive looked but it only made her look like she was constipated.

He looked at her in disgust and leaned away from her, I smiled at her crestfallen look and smirked at her smugly when she looked at me. Glaring she turned away from me started to talk to Paris. Jack pulled down her goggles and copied Riddick by slumping and folding her hands informs of her face with an emotionless face.

Looking away I looked at a piece of bone that hung low and pulled Jack and myself down just before we crashed into it, knocking it to the ground. I had a feeling it would cause a problem later on.

After a few minutes we reached the settlement,I put Ali down and looked around at the wreckage. There was so much death here, it's almost sad. Almost.

Fry, Riddick, Johns, Imam and Paris got out the cart. The first four went into the ship to retrieve the power cells. Paris, however was going further down towards the cargo ship.

"Where are you going?" yelled Shazza

"I need to get a few of my things...you won't leave without me right?"

Shazza ignored him and trunded to watch Fry and Riddick come out with the some of the power cells. Riddick had two while Fry carried one...well more like dragged it after her.

"Mama!" Ali yelled from behind me and just as I turn around his arms are wrapped around my legs.

"What's wrong little one?"

"The suns going away!"

At that I snapped my head up and saw the beginning of the eclipse. I picked up Ali and jogged over to the cart where Jack and Shazza stood in both awe and horror.

"Riddick!" I shouted and he immediately ran over to me checking for injuries. I shook my head and nodded towards the eclipse.

Just then in the distance the creatures broke through the above ground columns and were flying thought the air. I clutched Ali tighter to me and turned his head in the crook of my neck. I didn't want him to see the creatures again.

Paris' voice broke through the stunned silence, "People I think you better flee!"

Right after he said that a group of small screeching creatures came flying towards us. They looked exactly like the once from the coring room, I turned around and sprinted towards the cargo hold.

Looking behind me I saw Riddick and Shazza still looking at the creatures coming closer. I has to snap Riddick out of whatever he waas in before they got him.

I put Ali down and yelled for Jack to take him. "Mama!" yelled in a high pitched voice as I ran back towards Riddick.

"Riddick! Move your ass now!"

That seemed to snap both him snd Shazza out of their trances. Riddick started sprinting towards me with Shazza right behind him. As Riddick passed me he grabbed my arm and forced me around and start running.

Soon I heard the screeching and my heart pounded against my chest, I had to reach my cubs! The door to the cargo hold was still open and what I saw made my heart clench tightly.

Jack was standing there with tears threatening to stream down her face, in front of her was Ali who was screaming and sobbing trying to fight past Imam, who was holding him back, to get to us.

For some reason at that moment I looked at Fry and her face made me see red and cause me to run faster. She was smirking and I could see that she was trying to convince Johns to close the door.

I swear this bitch is just begging for me to kill her.

My thoughts were interrupted by the screeching getting louder. I looked next to us to see there was a deep groove in the ground created by the ship, if we jumped in we could posssibly avoid the creatures.

Riddick and Shazza must have has the same idea as me because they immeadiately jumped in which me right behind them.

I quickly rolled onto my back once I hit the ground and watched as a dark screeching mass flew over my head. I contemplated getting up but Riddick put his arm over my stomach holding me down. Looking at him he shook his head and somehow I understood, they were going to come back around.

In the distance I heard Jack yelling "Don't get up! Stay down Shazza!"

Looking over at said person I saw her on here knees contemplating but she shook her head and started to run, right after she got up the swarm came back and swept her up. From then on all you could see was her spinning around trying to swat them away. At that she was ripped in half and flown away the most haunting thing though ...is that she was still screaming.

Riddick and I got up and jogged over to the cargo hold, Ali jumped into may arms and I knew that he wasn't going to let go for a long time. Jack was mumbling about if Shazza had stayed out she would still be alive.

I ignored Fry's glare and sat down with Ali in my lap, rocking back and forth to try and calm him down. Riddick nudged Jack towards me and she sat down next to me putting my hand on her knee squeezing it in comfort.

Johns and Imam closed the door encasing us in darkness. Johns and Imam closed the door encasing us in darkness. 

Ww all watched the deadly creatures fly around and screech just before the sun disappeared completely, it would rise for who knows how long.

Let the war begin and I can say right now my family and I... My pack and I will be VICTORIOUS.


	9. A Favor, Bad Idea, and Constipated Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pitch Black; I only own Shadow

Chapter 9

After a few moment I heard someone moving around and then a flick, right after a small light came appeared to my right, it was Paris' lighter.

"Those are probably the creatures that killed everything on this planet" Johns said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Really? I hadn't thought about that" I replied sarcastically

He glared at me "I'm just saying what everyone is thinking so layoff"

"No you're saying the obvious" I snapped back before looking at the closed doors in front of me

"What are we going to do now?" Jack said

"Is this all the light we have?" Paris asked panicking slightly. I knew he would cause trouble, he was too skittish.

"No there is a cutting torch on the floor somewhere but I can't find it" Fry replied

"Looking around I saw it on the ground near Imam's foot, I grabbed it and nudged Jack to give it to her before turning my attention to Ali. He hadn't spoken since the doors closed and was staring at the doors whimpering. I tilted his head up and made him look me in the eyes,

"It's going to be alright little one, I will protect both you and Jack no matter what"

Ali looked at me then nodded "Okay mama" he whispered before I pulled his head to my chest and rested my head on top of his and humming a soft tune to ease him. As I did this I watched the scene going on around me but I wasn't listening.

Paris hadn't freaked out and tried to open the doors after they realized there was most likely a hull in the breach and the creatures could get in. As this happened I felt someone watching me and saw it was Johns, I raised an eyebrow at him but he simply smirked and kept staring. That's a bad sign it meant he was getting cocky, less afraid most likely because he hadn't had his fix in a while. Yeah, I know about his problem and stash. I can smell the morphine rolling off him in waves, it's one of the many reasons I don't like Johns.

A few minutes later Riddick was cutting a hole in the wall so that we would be further away from the bio-raptors.

"Mama?" asked Ali

"Yes little one?"

"Why do the monsters make that sound?"

I listened and heard the bio-raptors screeching and making these clicking sounds, I thought for a moment before answering him.

"They make that noise so that they can see and it is called echolocation, bats do it too"

Then Riddick finished and I made sure that the children went ahead of me to make sure they didn't get left. After everyone was inside they sealed it back up with boxes and crates, to prevent anything from following us in.

"Great this is an even smaller room, I hate this" complained Paris

"He weasel it's not like you're the only one here who hates this! I get it your scared but it's not going to get better if you keep complaining! So do me a favor and shut up!" I said annoyed

Everyone looked at me shocked before Paris cleared his throat gently and sat down and watched as the flames on his lighter flickered. Fry glared at me and I glared right back baring my teeth, I wasn't in the mood for this crap. Johns finished cutting a new hole that led us to a bigger room.

Something in me was pacing back and forth like an animal trapped in a cage and wanted the hell out. It understood the dangers going on and it wanted to break out and protect the cubs. But I knew if I let it out at this moment almost everyone in this room would end up dead.

"Do you hear that?" asked Imam suddenly

Everyone froze and listened but nothing was heard and I knew what he was talking about. The bio-raptors weren't screeching or clicking anymore…it was silent.

"I don't hear anything" Fry said annoyed

"Exactly," I said "they've gone silent."

Imam walked closer to the wall we had previously been in and presses his ear against the wall.

"Um Imam that's not a good id-" before I could finish a spike speared through the wall a little over an inch away from Imams face causing him to scream and back away from the wall.

I took a step back and growled at the spear as I pulled Jack behind me and put Ali's head against my chest as he started crying.

"Shh" I whispered repeatedly as I tried to calm him down making sure to sit in the middle of the room, keeping away from the walls.

"Where's dad?" Jack whispered to me as she sat next to me with her head on my shoulder. Frowning I looked around the room for Riddick and when not seeing him I whispered back "I'm not sure sweetie"

"Hassan?" Imam called out

Fry must have noticed that her obsession was not in the room either as she called out his name only to get a slow response saying "don't…stop…burning".

We all looked in the direction of his voice with our lights facing that way and Johns had his shotgun at the ready.

Right after that I heard a screech and a thud causing Ali to scream "Daddy!" a few moments later he came running around the corner without his goggles and screamed as the light blinded him and he humped to the side. Flying around the corner was a screeching bio-raptor that Johns shot at until it flew up out of sight.

Riddick slowly stood up and put on his goggles, before walking towards and kneeling in front of the three of us on the ground and Ali immediately crawled into his arms. The group stared at them in shock which caused me to reply "What?" innocently

Right after that the body from the creature fell to the ground with a loud thud scaring them and turning their lights on the body. It was then that they made a discovery that would help us.

Light.

"It burns them, light actually physically burns them" Imam breathed out.

'Well this should be entertaining' I thought as I saw Fry start to get that constipated look again but I could tell that she was thinking an idea. An idea that would most likely get a lot of people killed.


	10. The Battle of Survival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pitch Black; I only own Shadow

Chapter 10

For a few minutes it was quiet while everyone processed the new information, as I started to think about how I was going to keep my cubs safe I felt someone nudge my side. Looking over I saw Riddick looking at me with a raised eyebrow as if to ask if I was okay. I nodded my head and he stood up and leaned against the wall, Ali was clinging to him as if he let go he would disappear forever.

I stood up and walked over comfort Jack who sat on a crate near the back wall shaking slightly in fear.

"So we have one cutting torch and two hand lights plus there must be something we can rip from the walls of the ship," Fry says breaking the silence. At this I raised an eyebrow wondering where she was going with this.

"Spirits also anything over forty-five proofs burn well" Paris adds to her statement, offering up his alcohol that he had protected since the crash. It shows that he was starting to realize that his life wasn't worth the alcohol.

"How many bottles so you have?" Fry asked

"I think around ten bottles"

Then I realized Fry wanted to go out there and try to get to the skiff believing that if we had enough light the creatures would stay away and no one would get hurt. However things like that only happened in fantasy and I knew that people were going to die.

"Okay Johns you have a few flares," Fry continued on "so maybe we have enough light."

'Enough light for fucking what exactly?" Johns asks angrily. It was easy to tell that his last dose had worn off causing to be even more edgy than usual.

"We stick to the plan, get the four power cells and to the skiff then we're out of here" Fry explained as if it was a walk in the park.

'Yeah a park filled with carnivorous monsters that wouldn't hesitate to rip your limbs off and eat them' I thought as she explained this to Johns.

"I hate to ruin a beautiful plan with an ugly fact but the sand cat is solar." Paris interjected

"So we carry the cells or drag them, whatever it takes." Fry responded, she was growing desperate to get off this rock by any means necessary.

I looked over at Riddick and Ali to see them both watching the others argue with amused looks. I expected this from Riddick but not on Ali, it seemed that he was beginning to take after his new father figure.

Jack then grabbed my hand and squeezes it tightly, "you mean tonight with all those things out there?" she asks whimpering. I kneeled down next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulder pulling her into a side hug.

"Now wait how long can this last? A few hours, a day tops?" Johns asked, trying to avoid going back out there.

"I had the impression from the model that the two planets moved as one and it would be a lasting darkness" Imam says speaking for the first time since Hassan was killed. Suleiman sat next to him rocking back and forth slightly as he prayed, prayer beads grasped tightly in his hands.

Johns however ignored him and continued as if Imam hadn't said anything, "the suns have to come up sometime, if these creatures are phobic to light then I say we just sit tight and wait it out."

"I bet someone said the same thing locked in that coring room," I replied causing everyone to look at me but I just ignored them and looked at Johns who was glaring at me.

"We need to start thinking about everyone now, especially the kids." Johns says looking at Ali and Jack. "How scared are the boys going to be in the dark."

I growled and bared my teeth at him, "Don't you dare use them like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a smoke screen" I responded sharply.

"Deal with your own fear Johns" Fry added.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth for a few seconds so I can come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide?" Johns snapped at Fry.

It was quiet for a few moments, before Fry broke it again "I'm waiting."

He didn't respond and simply looked at me with a grim face that showed me all I needed to see. He didn't have a plan and knew we were going to have go through with Fry's plan.

Apparently Fry felt the need to taunt him more, not knowing that she was basically waving a red cloth in front of an already enraged bull, "how much do you weigh Johns?"

"Why does it matter Carolyn?"

"How much?"

"Around seventy-five kilos to be exact" he responded with a smirk but it was wiped off once Fry replied that he was seventy-five kilo of gutless white meat and that was the reason he couldn't come up with a better plan.

Johns had enough and lunged at her with his shotgun under her chin, she frowned looking at him scared. Riddick stepped up next to them and Johns pointed it at him. Ali walked over to me and I pulled him up onto my hip and bounced him slightly as I watched.

"Where are you going?" he asked cockily

Riddick simply raised his goggles at soon a tapping sound could be heard, looking down it was clear that Riddick was holding his shiv or 'personal grooming device' dangerously close to Johns southern region.

Seeing this Johns backed off and laughed as if he was joking and sat down on a crate. Fry looked up at Riddick and smiled at him but he ignored her and walked back over to us. Fry huffed and glared at me before turning and looking at the others, deciding to ignore Shadow for now.

"So how are we going to get there? None of us can see the dark" Johns asked

"We can't but he can," Fry replied looking at Riddick pointedly.

This made the others look at Riddick with uncertain eyes, he had no reason to help the others.

Riddick looked around before looking down at me, I simply raised an eyebrow as I stared into his eyes. It was up to him whether he wanted to lead them or not but if he didn't it would make the journey take ten times longer. Riddick seemed to understand this before he nodded at me slightly showing he understood then looked at the others and nodded his agreement.

"Right we'll let's get ready to go" Carolyn said with a smirk.

'This should be interesting' I thought with a slight smirk. In that moment I could have sworn a voice in the back of my head replied 'very interesting indeed."

The others began to get ready to go back out there but I needed to talk to my cubs first. I knew that no matter what they would be in constant danger and even though it pained me I knew that there was nothing I could really do except to protect them.

"Kids come here" I told them gently and both walked over to me. Once they were in reach I bent down a little and looked them both in the eyes.

"As much as I don't want to, we have to go back out there with the monsters if we want to leave…you both know this right?" I asked and they both nodded with sad and fearful faces. The sight of their faces caused my heart to clench in pain but I knew this was necessary. "When we do I want you both to stay by my side and don't you dare wander away. I don't want to lose either of you." I explained to them with a serious look.

"Yes mama" they replied

I then turned to Jack, "Now listen sweetheart I want you to look after your brother alright? Promise me that if anything happens to me or Riddick you'll protect him."

After that they both started telling me not to say things like that, Riddick and I would be fine and once we were off this rock we would all stick together.

I felt someone watching me and looked up to see Riddick watching us, he had removed his goggles and I clearly see his that greatly resembled my own. We had yet to talk about what would happen and I realized that we would need to talk very soon. Our 'relationship' still needed to be talked about and I didn't know what was going on with us.

I looked back at the kids and placed my hands on Jack's shoulders and forced her to look me in the eyes, "Jack promise me."

She frowned, "alright I promise"

"Thank you," I leaned up and kissed her forehead gently then did the same to Ali "I love you both so very much"

"We love you too Mama" Ali said

"Alright enough let's get this over with" Johns shouts from the cargo doors.

I looked at them both one more time "remember what I said pups"

Riddick walked over and grabbed Ali before putting him on his back, the looked over at Jack and I before nodding.

Fry opened the cargo doors and I felt something in me snap and it feels as though something as taken over me. It felt natural so I didn't worry, I had a feeling that the animal in me had been released and she would help me protect my pups and mate.

Looking out into the darkness I could clearly see the creatures flying and crawling around as if it were day time except everything was either magenta, light navy blue. One of the creatures looked over at us and screeched, baring its teeth. I looked at it and began to growl and the only thing going through my mind was this:

Let the battle for survival begin.


	11. Wouldn't Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pitch Black; I only own Shadow

Chapter 11

Fry held out the cutting torch and swept it to make sure the coast was clear before she looked back and gestured for the others to follow, Jack and I held hands and I made sure to be in front of her a bit. We walked up to the main crash site and Johns was at the front with his shotgun at the ready, Fry looked back and whispered for Riddick to go up there with Johns. He nodded and looked at Ali with a finger over his lips to signal to be quiet.

Ali nodded and Riddick walked up then removed goggles and looked into the wreckage for a moment,

"Looks clear" he says looking over his shoulder so Johns moves up with his big gauge into the main room when suddenly a raptor flies out screeching and we all get down.

I cover Jack with my body and wait a moment before looking around and helping a now whimpering Jack with me into my side.

"You said it was clear!" Johns yells at Riddick, but he remains emotionless Ali taps his shoulder and Riddick put him down before he replies, "I said it looks clear."

Ali cautiously walks back over to me and Jack and I pick him up and place him on my hip. "Are you alright little one?" I whispered.

"Yes mama"

"Good"

"Well how does it look now?" Johns asks aggravated

Riddick looks back at the wreckage then to Johns before he replies with a smirk, "looks clear." At this I quietly giggled along with Jack and he looks back at the three of us with a smile before he walks into the wreckage with Johns to make sure it is safe to go in.

Johns whistles and we all walk in into the ship before getting straight to work, finding any light that could be used. I put Ali on a few crates and started pulling off some neon lights that were on the wall. After a few minutes, everyone piled the lights and four power cells on the makeshift sled. I quickly took off my backpack and grabbed my arrows and then unfolded by bow, I quickly looked them over to make sure nothing broke, then put it on my back. I grabbed two of the five knives and put them up my sleeves.

Ali and Jack walked up next to me and I stared at him for a moment before tapping his shoulder and he looked up at me. Kneeling down in front of them, I took out two of my knives and stared into their eyes, "I'm going to give you guys this to you can protect yourselves," I waited for them both to nod before continuing, "don't use it unless it's absolutely necessary do you understand?"

"Yes Mama/Mom"

"Alright" I reply before showing him how to use it properly and where to hide it without getting hurt.

By now the group was almost ready to go, Riddick placed a strap that held three lights around his neck so that they shined down his back. He walked over to us and Ali and Jack quickly pulled him into a hug which he tensed at slightly but awkwardly patted their backs. I appreciated that he was giving an effort to show them that he at least cared a bit about them.

"Keep the lights going, that's all we have to do to stay alive." Fry says and I roll my eyes.

'Easier said than done Carolyn' I think as I watch the others nod and try to stay optimistic.

"I'll be running ten paces ahead. I want lights on my back not on my face. And check your cuts these big boys know our blood now" he said as he walked past us, on the last part his voice grew louder and he threw a pointed look at Jack that the others didn't notice.

I frowned slightly at this before I turned and looked at Jack who had grown pale. I took a deep breath and realized that she smelled more like blood tan anybody.

"Jack do you have any cuts" I asked her gently so that the others wouldn't hear.

She nodded and then pointed down and I was confused before I realized what she meant, she was on her cycle and that means Jack would be a main target.

"Just stay next to me, I'll protect you no matter what." I reassured her and she nodded with a weak smile.

I picked up Ali and put him on the sled so that he wouldn't get left.

Imam and Johns began to pull the sled and as I looked up ahead I saw Riddick running point, Fry and Suleiman were up front followed by me and Ali was next to me on the sled looking around to make sure nothing got near me or Jack who was in the rear place with Paris.

As we ran the only sounds that could be heard were the screeched from the creatures, the sled sliding across the sand and heavy breathing. Maybe 10 feet outside our circle of light I could see that a few raptors were following us, all of a sudden I heard a slight thud and looked to see that a bottle had fallen from the sled and down a slight slope outside of the light. Before I can stop her Jack yells for the others to stop and runs down the slope to grab the bottle, seeing that one of us had strayed from the light a group of raptors started to come forward to grab her.

"Jack get back here!" I yelled as I ran around the cart and grabbed her ankle dragging her back just as a raptor jumped on the spot she was just on. I hissed at it and grabbed a dagger slashing it across the throat.

Johns began firing off rounds blindly when I shouted out Jack's name and almost shot Fry, unfortunately he realized it was her before he fired. I pulled Jack back until she was leaning against the sled where Ali was crying. The others were freaking out and chaos went on all around us but I was more focused on Jack and after I made sure she wasn't hurt I blew a gasket.

"What is wrong with you?! What were you thinking?! You could have gotten killed Jack! Don't you ever do that again, do you understand me?!" I lectured as I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't realize the bottle went that far, I didn't mean to please don't cry" se whimpered out.

I didn't realize I was crying until she pointed it out to me, but I ignored it and just grabbed her into a hug and kept murmuring not to do it again and that I couldn't lose her. I finally let her go and she went to go comfort Ali who kept crying out her name.

After a few minutes I heard Paris panic and he started to crawl away from the sled. Fry, Imam and Suleiman noticed kept shouting for him to stop and come back but he ignored them and kept crawling pulling out the lights in the process and surrounding us in a lot less light. The only light was now coming from the two hand lights, torches, and flare.

Paris seemed to snap out of his panic but it was too light, he was too far away and he quickly spun around but couldn't see anything. He could only hear the raptors screeches and I'm guessing he realized his mistake because he sat down and drank from a bottle and whispered out something before flicking his lighter and spewing alcohol causing a fireball. It showed that he was surrounded by around 20 raptors that screeched at the light but as soon as it went out they attacked him and started fighting over his body.

It was a gruesome sight but I watched with morbid fascination and I wasn't snapped out of it until I heard Johns start speaking.

"Do I want to know?" Fry asked Riddick as he watched Paris being eaten.

The next thing I know I feel something tripped me, I screamed at the sudden fall and that caught everyone's attention. I felt something wrap itself around my ankle and began to drag me into the dark.

"Mom/Mama" Jack and Ali screamed before I was dragged out of the light screaming and the last thing I saw was my cubs' faces of horror.

I struggled to get free before I was lifted up and felt that I was no longer on the ground. I looked at my ankle and saw a raptor's tail wrapped around it then I saw it flying away from the group screeching.

"Let me go you bastard" I screamed as I tried to unwrap its tail from my ankle.

It only screeched and I looked down to see that it was rounding around and from what I could tell the group was moving. But up ahead was a canyon and Riddick was doubling around, he knew about it he was taking time to figure out how to keep going.

Having enough of this I reached into my sleeve and grabbed my knives and reached up and cut the raptors' tail. It screeched in pain and unwrapped its tail but I grabbed the base of it and started cutting away at the creature's stomach. We spun started to crash towards the ground but I spun us around so that I would land on top of it.

As we fell all I could hear was the raptors screeching, the roar of the wind as it rushed past us and my screaming. It all ended abruptly when we landed and I was thrown from the raptors' body, I groaned as I landed in the sand but quickly got over it and started to search around for the groups light and saw them maybe 30 feet from where I was sitting.

I quickly stood up and ran towards them before I could attract the attention of anymore creatures, as I walked up to them I heard Johns about finish saying something but all I saw was Jack crying in the back of the group with Ali who was in her lap sobbing his little heart out.

"-kidding me" Johns growls out in annoyance and disbelief.

I decided to appear and wobbled into the circle of light, clearing my throat and everyone's head snapped into my direction. It was silent for a few minutes as everyone looked at me as if they were seeing a ghost. The only thing I had to say at that moment was,

"Man...you guys wouldn't believe what I've been through" I said as I wiped off some blue blood and sand from my face.


	12. What Did She Just Say?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Riddick

Chapter 12

"Mama!" Ali screamed before running towards me and jumping up into my arms. He kissed my cheeks and kept telling me that he loved me and to never leave Jack, Riddick and him ever again. I groaned on impact but still hugged him to my chest and kissed his forehead, promising him that I wouldn't.

I saw Jack running towards us and grabbed her into the hug as we sunk to the ground and I tried to calm them down.

"Never again, I'll never leave" I muttered as I clutched them against me.

Riddick's POV

While this was happening, I relaxed slightly watching the three of them together. When I saw Shadow get dragged into the dark, I felt as though I had lost a part of me. At that moment I realized that if anything were to happen to her or the pups I would lose what was left of my humanity. They had become a part of me and my life whether or not I liked it.

When I saw her being dragged away into the darkness I had taken steps towards her but was too far away and she was gone. I don't know how I kept from falling onto my knees and roaring n my anger and pain into the sky but I did, I had to keep my calm. I couldn't show weakness in front of the group but especially not in front of the pups.

I began to wonder when they had started changing me and but as I thought about it I wasn't really sure. I am used to being on my own not having to worry about anyone but myself, however I was going to have to deal with it. My inner animal growled every time I thought about leaving them and letting someone else be with them.

It didn't matter, I'm not going to ditch them as was my original plan. I am going to get my pups and mate off this rock, find somewhere we can hide for a little while. Maybe even expand our pack a little, I couldn't help but to smirk at the thought of Shadow carrying my child.

Shaking my head, I looked out into the canyon in front of them and began to think about ways to get through there with Jack bleeding as she was. Yeah I knew Jack was a girl, ever since I first saw her, I also knew that she didn't want people to know and the only other people other than myself that knew about it were Jack, Shadow and Ali.

I'll tell the others, Shadow would probably be pissed off that I told them but I'm the dominant one, the Alpha of their little pack and what I says goes. She was just going to have to deal with it.

Shadow's POV

"We've followed our own tracks" Fry said angrily as we stood up.

"Listen" Riddick muttered but no one heard him.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Imam asked getting frustrated.

"Listen!" snapped Riddick standing up. Everyone shut up and listened carefully and heard that the screeches from the creatures were somehow echoing and from how often they did there must have been hundreds if not thousands of the bio raptors down there.

"There's a canyon up head, I went around to buy some time to think" Riddick explained.

"We should go now" Fry tried to order but it came off more as a question.

"No that's death row up there," at this I agreed with him it would be a miracle to get through there without losing some people along the way.

"- especially with the girl bleeding." He finished and I sharply turned to him with a glare. One look at him I knew he was going to blow Jack's secret to the rest of the group. I growled at him and shook my head but he ignored me and I snarled loudly before pulling the cubs back from the group but still within the circle of light.

"What are you talking about, neither of them are bleeding" Johns said agitated gesturing to Fry and myself.

"Not them, her" he replied nodding at Jack whose eyes widened and she shrank into me when everyone immediately turned to look at Jack with wide critical eyes.

"You bastard!" I snarled at Riddick and he growled viciously back at me. I knew he would talk to me about that but for now I ignored him, pulling Jack behind me as Fry and Johns stepped closer with enraged looks.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?"

"What the hell Jack?!"

Jack burst into tears and I hugged her to my chest. Ali let go of my leg and stepped in front of us glaring up at Johns and Fry before shouting, "Leave my sister alone you jerks" and kicking Johns' shin causing him to wince and glare at Ali with disgust. Ali stared up at him in defiance before Riddick grabbed him and put him on his shoulders with a proud smirk.

Under different circumstances I would have smiled at the sight but seeing as I was still pissed off at Riddick I ignored it and turned to Jack whispering in her ear that she would be okay and that we wouldn't leave her and that I loved her.

"This can be fucking happening to me" Johns mumbled causing me to snap my head in his direction at his words and stared at him in disgust and anger.

"Well it is, so man up Johns and deal with it you disgusting bastard." I said to him and he glared at me.

"I didn't want anyone messing with me so I dressed up as a boy. I knew that if I told you guys you would leave me at the ship and that mom and Ali would stay so I didn't want to say anything." Jack blubbered as she sank to the ground crying.

At this point I felt something in me snap and break free, as strange as it sounds I felt as though there was something in my head, guiding me and that it would help me. It felt as though it was a part of me, my animal side and I simply let her take over.

Fry's face softened and she tried to move closer to Jack to comfort her but I growled at her. She looked at me with fear but tried to cover it up with annoyance and I simply bared my teeth and she quickly backed up. Once she was far enough away I turned back to my cub and purred trying to calm her down.

While the others argued I simply held my cub knowing that she needed my comfort. Nothing was said between us but I kept purring and rubbing her arms. "Thanks mama" she whispered and I nuzzled her gently, "anytime cub, anytime."

She looked up at me without moving her head from my chest "Mom are you mad at Riddick?"

I sighed and nodded my head causing her to ask why. "Because he had no right to tell the others your secret without your permission." I explained and she nodded in acceptance. Jack was quiet a moment before talking again, "You shouldn't be mad at him," I looked at her shocked "I'm not mad that he told the others. I was crying because as he told them I realized how stupid I was being for hiding it. I should have realized that you guys would protect me and wouldn't allow them to leave me behind. So please don't be mad at dad or at least try not to be."

"Okay I'll try not to be mad at him, but no guarantees."

"Alright"

We both stood up and I gently wiped the sand off her and myself before rejoining the group and standing next to Riddick and Ali.

Ali smiled down at us while Riddick kept talking to the group but he grabbed my hand to show he acknowledged our presence.

"Hi mama, are you feeling better Jack?" he said before asking Jack, concerned. She nodded up at him, "yeah, thanks for sticking up for me Ali. You are a very brave and good little brother."

Ali beamed at her with a proud smile and I smiled at him with pride. After the others were done talking we carried on to the skiff, Riddick walked beside me and the cubs began to talk animatedly to each other slightly behind us about Ali's brave act. Riddick removed him from his shoulders and Jack decided to give Ali a piggyback ride in reward for his bravery. It was quiet between us for a few moments,

"I'm not sorry" he said breaking the silence.

"I know"

"I know your mad," I scoffed gently at him but let him continue "but I'm the alpha of this pack and you have to realize that sometimes I'm not going to do things you don't approve of. It's obvious that once we get off this planet that our life isn't going to be white picket fences, we'll be on the run constantly. Personally I'm not too happy about that, I would rather drop you guys off on a populated planet and lead the mercs away and then return to you guys when its safe but I know you're not going to want that so I won't."

I had tensed up at his words but nodded and relaxed as he continued "I know that and the cubs do too but you have to realize that we are pack now, family and family always sticks together no matter what. Yeah it's going to be rough at first but we'll figure something out. Okay?"

Riddick nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to his side. "Alright. Listen I have a plan to get off this rock but it involves some stuff you may not like but hear me out alright?"

I nodded and as he told me the plan I was skeptic at first but realized it would be the best course of action for us and the cubs. We wouldn't tell the cubs just in case they accidentally told the others and after agreeing to the plan we went back to silence. But it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable and was to know that we comfortable enough to the point where we didn't feel like we had to talk.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, Johns came up and walked in step with us.

"We ain't all going to make it." Johns says and I tense up.

Riddick leans down and murmurs, "go and move the pups back. Johns' time is up."

Nodding I slowed down and walked next to the kids, "Come on guys lets go back with the others." They nodded and we stopped waiting for the group to catch up.

"What are they talking about?" Imam asked and Fry replied, "Probably talking about the canyon." However I knew they weren't and it was obvious that Fry didn't believe it either and told us to slow down. Plus that they just started fighting and Johns was firing off rounds proved my point.

"Run!" Fry screamed and we started running in random directions not seeing anything in front of us.

"Where are we going?" Imam asked and Fry spread anywhere but there. A few minutes later no more shots could be heard and all that was left was our heavy breathing and the screeches from the monsters.

All of a sudden Fry whipped around with a screech and wild eyes directed at me. "You! This is all your fault!"

"How the hell is my fault?!"

"They're fighting over you! The whole time all I've heard from Johns is Shadow this and Shadow that! What about me?! I'm much prettier than you and I'm not a slut unlike you! Riddick was supposed to be mine and you took him from me!" Fry screeched before throwing herself at me and tackling me to the ground and punching me.

What did she just say?! Now I have been patient with Fry throughout this trip, but when she called me a slut, in front of my own cubs no less, and said that Riddick was hers. Then to top it all off she punches me?! All I got to say is, this bitch is about to go down.

I flipped us around easily and punched her in the stomach and slapped her left check. She screamed and caught me off my kneeing me in my side and knocking me off her. She stood up and tried to step on me but I rolled away from her, sand flying everywhere. I kicked her right leg making her kneel and quickly stood up, watching her screech as she stood up and glared at me.

"Bring it bitch" I said with a snarl and she ran at me fists flying while screaming like a mad woman, she got a few good punches in but I was able to block most of them and landing a few hits myself. I'll admit Fry was a good fighter but she wasn't thinking straight and her moves were sloppy and unorganized due to her anger.

I hadn't been planning on this fight to get lethal but when she pulled out a knife from her boot I realized that one of us wasn't going to return to the group. She slashed at me repeatedly and managed to catch me on my cheek but it want to deep. I somehow tripped backwards and she got on top of me and brought the knife down on my face, I was able to stop the blade around two inches away from face and she stared me in the eyes and with one look I realized that she had gone off the deep end and there was no coming back.

"Time to die Shadow" she said tauntingly and put more of her weight on the knife bringing it down another inch. She leaned down slowly and whispered into my ear, "don't worry I'll make sure to take good care of Riddick for you, real good but as far the kids…" she said drifting off "well they're not needed at all. I'm sure they'll be a good meal for the creatures."

I felt the animal in me roar and I roared with her in anger, Fry's eyes showed fear as she realized she had taken it way too far.

I lunged up and knocked her own her own back ripping the knife away from her and she whimpered in fear.

'Good' something snarled in my head.

'Who are you?' I asked in my head.

'It doesn't matter in this very instant but you must finish her. Kill her!' It screamed and I smirked evilly at the thought.

'With pleasure'

"Time to die Fry," I taunted copying her words and leaned down "Burn in hell bitch, I'll see you down there." I said before she screamed right before stabbing her through her throat cutting it off and then stabbing her in the heart. I looked down at my shirt to see that it was in shreds and covered in sand and blood.

"Bitch...I liked... that shirt" I panted and shakily got up, I faintly heard the voice from earlier purring but ignored it and started walking back to the group who was a few feet away. I could see them but they couldn't see me and I was thankful that the cubs weren't able to see me kill Fry. I didn't want them seeing my like that.  
==============================================  
Hope you guys enjoyed!   
Please REVIEW!


	13. Family,Prayer and Past Revelaed Slightly

Chapter 13

As I walked up the group I cleared my throat and they all spun around looking at me with fright.

"Relax it's just me" I shrugged and picked up Ali who wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Where's Fry?" Imam asked and I looked him in the eyes, he knew where she was and why she wasn't with me. He frowned but nodded his head in acceptance of the situation though he obviously wasn't happy with it.

However he had to realize that she had been too far away to bring her back. When Johns had revealed that she was the one who had sacrificed all the other passengers to save her own ass and she would have dropped us too but Owens had stopped her. That's why he was screaming for her not to touch the handle before he died. At the thought of Owens I clutched onto the necklace while I held up Ali with my other arm.

Riddick appeared out of the shadows behind Suleiman who didn't notice him, so when he heard a creature screech somewhere in the distance and screamed when he saw him causing the others to look over in panic.

"Where's Johns" asked Jack as she huddled towards me.

"Which half?" he retorted causing her to whimper, I could tell that she was starting to unravel. If we didn't get off this planet soon I feared that my cub would lose her mind.

"We're going to lose everyone out here aren't we" she began to tear up.

"He died fast and if it comes to it that's how we should all go out"

Riddick walked forwards but stopped next to Jack and leaned down over her slightly whispering, "Don't you dare cry over Johns, don't you dare" he pressed a very brief kiss to her head before walking towards the canyon.

As he passed I caught his eye and raised an eyebrow, it was obvious to me that Johns had said something that had greatly angered Riddick. He shook his head and I nodded we would talk about it later.

"Only one way through, keep the kids in the middle, and light everything we got then run as fast you can."

"What about the cells?"

"I'll take the cells" he answered and I narrowed my eyes at him but said nothing.

After we went back and got the cells and shed that had been left as we ran away from the fight between Riddick and Johns then sat down to rest and prepare ourselves for the journey through the canyon.

Riddick and I were sitting against a piece of rock as Imam prayed with the children. "I saw you fighting with Fry." Riddick rumbled and I looked down at my hands and nodded.

"You're a good fighter, you need more work on your stance and strength but you did well," I smiled at the praise as he continued on "have you ever fought anybody before?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? It's either yes or no."

"I don't know, I only know my name because my bag said it, and I don't even know my last name or where I came from or if I have a family. I only know I woke up in some alley with my backpack next to me, and had to look in some dirty puddle near me to see what I looked like before leaving and getting on the ship." I said looking off into the distance trying to hide my tears from Riddick.

As I talked I realized how much I didn't know about myself and the thought terrified me. It hadn't really affected me until now because at that time I had no time to sort through how I felt.

"Shadow none of that crap matters, it's not important that you don't know what you were before the crash. Maybe it's best if you don't know what happened and why you were in that alley in the first place. What's important is that you got the pups and me and we ain't going anywhere, it doesn't matter but you got us…forever"

I turned to him and weakly smiled at him in thanks and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Thanks Riddick" I looked him and he nodded. I leaned in and kissed him softly and he tensed, not responding. As I was pulling away he unfroze and brought me closer to him by the back of my head so that my upper half was laying on his chest while my lower was still on the sand.

Unfortunately before anything else could happen Imam walked over, clearing his throat. Sighing, I pulled away and Riddick growled slightly and I kissed his neck to calm him down.

'Shall we pray together?" Imam asked unaffected by Riddick's behavior. "I have prayed with all the children already. It is painless."

"It's pointless" Riddick counteracted.

"Just because you don't believe in God doesn't mean he doesn't bel-"

"You don't see," Riddick interrupted "think someone can spend half their life in the slam, with a horse bit in their mouth and not believe? Think he could start out in some trash bin, umbilical cord around his neck and not believe?" Riddick glared at into Imam's eyes "Got it all wrong holy man, I believe in God. And I absolutely hate the fucker."  
====================================  
Sorry its kind of short! :/  
Please REVIEW!


	14. Zira, Fights and Badass

Chapter 14

It was quiet for a moment as Imam looked down processing the information Riddick had just shared. I could see how Riddick didn't really see Him in a positive way, I mean if your life started out that crappy it can be expected. Looking up at him I tapped his arm with my finger and he looked at me from the corner of his eye. I nodded at him with a serious face, I didn't pity him but I did see his reasons. Riddick nodded slightly back before refocusing his attention to Imam as he replied to Riddick's words,

"He is with us nonetheless." I sighed and by the way Riddick tensed I knew that Imam had pushed Riddick slightly over the line.

"One of your boys is already dead. How much faith do you have left, Father?" Riddick snapped back and Imam stopped talking and walked away.

"Don't you think that was kind of harsh?"

"No"

I lifted my hands in exasperation when Ali came running over and crawled into my lap, Riddick ruffled his hair slightly causing Ali to giggle and swat at his hand.

"Hello little one. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes mama."

"Good we are about to leave, can you go tell the others we will leave in a minute please?"

"Okay mama, bye papa" Ali said excitedly and ran off to tell the others.

"Pup seems excited" Riddick pointed out and I nodded, "he knows we'll be leaving this retched place behind soon."

We laid there for a few moments watching the others scurry around before I patted his thigh gently and stood up, "come on let's head out."

"Shadow," Riddick said seriously making my look at him "it's time."

I nodded and walked away to talk to the cubs, "Jack and Ali can I talk to you two for a moment please?"

Jack walked up to me with Ali on her hip, "what's up mom?"

"You both know that this isn't going to be easy right? It's going be to be dangerous, long and scary. Now I need you both to promise me that you won't try anything brave, what you might think will be brave just might get you hurt or…,"I trailed off not wanting to think about that "I want you two to stay close to me or dad at all times. Do you both understand me?"

"Yes mom/mama"

I smiled with relief and stroked both their cheeks softly and kissing their forehead softly, "thank you cubs. Now

'They will be fine, we will protect them" purred the voice from earlier.

'I know but I am still concerned about those creatures. They're getting desperate soon they won't care if they get burned as long as they get their prey. By the way what am I supposed to call you?"

It was quiet and I began to think she had left again when I got a reply, 'You may call me Zira' 

At that name I had a feeling of familiarity but the more I thought about it the more the feeling went away until it was gone. I huffed and decided to just let the memories come to me, I would remember in time.

-Line Break -

We were in a single file line facing the entrance of the bio-raptor filed canyon. Riddick was holding onto the sled in the back, Hassan in front of him, then Jack and Ali then Imam and myself in front holding a torch to light the way. I had to hold the torch away from my eyes as they had grown accustomed to the darkness and had become a lot more sensitive to light.

"Move as fast as you can." Riddick shouted as tension rose rapidly.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Hassan asked but Riddick roared out to move and with that we began our mad dash through the canyon.

Not even a minute after we had begun running the bio-raptors began to appear. First the babies came, flying straight at us but veered off course because they couldn't handle the light. Then the older ones began to fly around us before fleeing back into the darkness.

Their screeching grew louder and more feral in the next few minutes then a blue liquid began to rain down, 'What the hell is going on?' I wondered.

'The raptors have begun to fight each other. They have passed the line of starvation and are desperate for food' Zira answered and I nodded in understanding.

'I hope the bastards wipe themselves out of existence' I growled and she purred in agreement.

The others had slowed to a jog when the raptors began to fight, shocked at the scene. It was slowing us down and bio-raptors were beginning to fall dead out of the sky making it harder to run.

"Don't look up!" Riddick shouted as he knocked Jack and Ali forwards just as they were about to be crushed by a creature's corpse.

"Keep moving" I shouted back to them as I zig zag around the bodies of bio-raptors.

Soon we reached the narrow valley of bones; Riddick is now in front of us and rushing to get through the bones. All of a sudden I hear screams and my blood freezes solid in my veins as I realize who those screams belong to.

Spinning around I cry out as I see both of my cubs in danger. Jack is trapped underneath a piece of bone and on top of it is a creature, snapping at her. A few feet away from her is Ali who is curled up underneath small cave of bones, screaming as a raptor bashes its head against the blockage.

Imam and Hassan run to Jack and try to lure the raptor away, feeling slightly better that Jack was

'Kill it! Must protect cub from danger! Kill it, destroy it!' Zira screeched.

"Mama!" Ali screams and I rush down the slight hill I'm on and jump into the air, pulling out my two knives and as I landed on the bio-raptors' back plunging them into its side with a growl.

It screeched rearing up and bucking trying to shake me off, I grunted as it scratched me with its talons and was thrown off. I screamed when I hit the ground and landed on a sharp piece of rock, thankfully I want bleeding.

Hearing a screech, I looked up just in time to stop the raptor from biting my head off as it landed on me. I grabbed the side of its head and pushed as its teeth stopped less than two inches away from my face causing the raptor to roar at not getting a bite of me. But I roared right back while pushing with all my might. I was not going to die on this piece of shit planet and leave my mate and cubs behind!

'Let me take care over, I can get us out of this. Trust me' Zira coaxed and I reluctantly nodded.

and cubs behind!

As Zira took over I saw the world around me slow down and it felt as though I was watching a movie. I could see myself and the raptor fighting and the others fighting the raptor on top of Jack. I watched as Riddick ripped it off of her and growled in its disgusting face before pushing it up against the wall then gutting it with his shiv. He wiped away the blood that had splashed onto his face and spat on its corpse, "Did not know who it was fucking with."

Looking back at myself I saw surprised to see a dark, feral and chilling smile on my lips as I looked at the creature on top of me. I watched as Zakia used my body to flip the creature over her head and a good five feet away from her. She flipped onto her feet and slipped out my two knives from the sleeves and ran towards the now standing and pissed off bio-raptor. When she was close enough she slid across the ground and cut two deep lines down the raptor's belly. After she finished her slide she used the momentum to spin herself around and watch as the raptor's body stood for a second before crumpling to the ground.

'There's more where that came from I can assure you' Zira thought with a smirk.

'We...are...badass' was the only thought that I could process.

'Yes we are'  
===============================================  
REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	15. Promises, Fighting and Family Moments

Chapter 15

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard Ali crying and Zira must have heard him to as she put away my knives and ran over to Ali who was still underneath the bones.

"Shh little one, it's alright I'm here" purred Zira

"Mama?" Ali whimpered as he peeked up through his fingers. Once he saw me he shot out of the bones and latched onto me.

"I'm here now, it's okay cub. You are okay…I'll protect you" Zira told him. 

'I'll give you back over now, remember if you need me you know what to do.' 

After Zira told me this I felt as though the ground slipped out from underneath me and I just as I blinked I was back in my own body, holding Ali. I kissed his face repeatedly and checked over him to make sure he was okay.

"I got you cub."

"Ali!" Jack yelled before running over and I put him down so that she could hug him, "thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay Jack" he replied with a watery smile as he used one hand to wipe his eyes and the other to hug her.

Just then Riddick walked over and Ali ran over to him screaming "papa" and Riddick picked him up, checking him over just like I had done a few moment before.

"You alright pup?"

"I'm okay papa"

"Good" Riddick bumped his head softly against Ali's before putting him on the sled, telling him not to move. "Jack come here and watch your brother."

"Okay" she said jogging over.

Riddick ran his hand over her head as he passed causing her to smile at him before focusing her attention on Ali.

"I saw your little change earlier and I must say," Riddick drawled as he walked up to me and grabbed my waist pulling me to him "very sexy."

Feeling a burst of confidence I leaned in and kissed the underside of his jaw, "I can say the same about yours."

The next thing I know he had pushed me up against a bone and was kissing me heatedly, I moaned softly and fought him for dominance. Of course he won in the end and deepened the kiss further, I felt his hands creep down to my butt before he tugged and I had to wrap my legs around his waist to stop myself from falling down. He pulled away and our eyes connected, as I stared into his eyes I could see all the desire and animalistic want he felt in that moment. I'm sure he could the same in my own eyes.

"Riddick?" Imam called out and Riddick snarled, aggravated. I felt myself begin purring again as I stroked his cheek and kissed him softly, calming him down slightly.

"Once we're off this planet, there won't be any more interruptions." Riddick growled as I dropped my legs and smirked at him.

I kissed him deeply and pulled away before he could kiss back, "I look forward to it" then I strutted away leaving him alone to sort out his 'little problem'.

"Tease" he shouted and I laughed in response but immediately stopped once I reached the others and saw that Suleiman's leg had been cut up badly, apparently a raptor had grabbed it and as Imam pulled him away the raptor had clawed his leg.

This was getting even worse, there were now two people bleeding heavily. We might as well be ringing the dinner bell!

Riddick finally joined them after a few minutes and glared at me as he passed and started to pull the sled with Ali still on it. The group continued on from there and just as we were almost there, I felt something drop onto my skin. At first I thought it was the raptor's blood again but then as another fell and then another I realized with horror that it had begun to rain.

"Un-fucking-believable" I growled, snarling up at the sky.

Everyone was looking at the sky in disbelief, of course it choose to rain now of all times. Riddick began to chuckle quietly as he looked up and then at Imam, "where's your God now?"

Imam frowned with tears streaming down his face as he began to speak in Arabic then took a deep breath before looking back at Riddick.

"Are we close?" Suleiman asked in English for the first time and other different circumstances I would have looked at him shocked. This was the first time I had heard him speak in English instead of Arabic.

"Can we make it?" Imam asked as he tried to keep the torches from being extinguished. Riddick just looked over the hill, but I knew the answer to his question.

"Please tell me the settlement is right there" he begged.

"We can't make it" Riddick said causing Imam to look down and for Jack to turn to me with a wail and latch onto me. Ali whimpered softly and Riddick picked him up, looking at me. I sighed and nodded before he looked around and pointed at a wall of the canyon that contained a small opening. We all moved towards it but I pulled Jack back and made her look at me, "Jack I have to tell you something and it's very important okay? You can't tell the others."

She looked at me with sock before turning serious and nodding, "okay mom"

"Good girl," I smiled "now dad is going to leave Imam and Suleiman here and-"

"What?! Mom he can't!" she cut me off and I silenced her with a glare.

"Let me finish. Once we get you and your brother on the ship, I'm going to come back and get Imam and Suleiman. Now you can't tell anyone, especially your father if he finds out he's going to try and stop me...do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." I kissed her cheek and pushed her towards the sled and Ali.

"Stay with your brother and remember they can't find out. Pretend you don't know anything and be careful."

She nodded before running over to Ali who immediately grabbed her in a hug. I looked over at Riddick to see that he was helping Imam put Suleiman in the makeshift cave, once he was in Imam went in and just as he sat down Riddick moved the rock in front of the opening.

Just before it was fully closed I nodded at Imam as he gave Riddick a look of betrayal and me a look of desperation. Imam wasn't strong enough to move the rock and Suleiman couldn't help because of his leg.

Ali looked at Riddick confused and looked up at him when he went over and began to pull the sled.

"Papa?"

"What is it pup?" he grunted

"Imam and Suleiman aren't gonna come with us?"

"No, they're not"

"Why not"

"Don't worry about it pup" I interjected and Ali looked at me sadly but nodded.

After that everything was silent between us and the only thing to be heard was the rain, our heavy breaths from the large hill we were climbing and the random screech. Finally we reached the top and the settlement was at the bottom, we ran/slid down the hill and passed through the buildings, aware of our surroundings.

Then like a beacon in the dark, which it kind of was in a way, the skiff stood in front of us. The kids laughed and ran straight into the skiff while Riddick went and added the cells and I stood guard outside the hatch door. He turned everything on and as his back was turned I grabbed a pair of flashlights and walked away,

"I'll be back."

"And where exactly do you plan on going?" Riddick rumbled angrily as he turned to me.

"To get the others. We can't leave them here" I shouted back.

"Yes, we can. We are leaving now and that's final" he replied angrily grabbing my arm and I whipped around pushing him away.

"No it's not final! If you think I'm going to leave them then you're out of your mind Riddick."

He snarled and ripped off his goggles revealing his eyes, trying to intimidate me but I just glared back into his with my own. That wasn't going to work on me and there was nothing that he could say or do to change my mind.

He roared before charging at me and I flipped over him and grabbed his shoulders then turned my body so that my feet landed on his back, trying to push him down. But he grabbed my hands and flipped me back over his head and into the ground causing a cry of pain to leave me.

"You're not going anywhere but on that ship," he growled as I glared at him. He picked me up and dumped me on a cot in the ship. Ali came over and climbed onto the cot with me with his head on my chest.

Riddick was standing at the hatch door looking out with a glare before growling and picking up the flashlight I had dropped and looked at Jack who was watching him, curiously.

"Jack close the hatch door behind me," he looked me in the eye "I'm going to go get the others."

I got up and walked over to him with Ali following me and pulled him down for a kiss, I could hear Ali making gagging sounds while Jack laughed softly. Finally, I pulled away and poked him in the chest "You better come back to us and be careful."

He chuckled before nodding and ruffling Ali's hair and running his hand over Jack's head getting smiles from both of them and looked at me, "I will." Then he turned and ran off the skiff and into the darkness and I watched him as Jack lifted the hatch until I couldn't see him anymore.

=========================================================  
Hope you guys enjoyed this! :) :)  
Please REVIEW! NO FLAMES!


	16. The Battle Is Won, Let the War Continue

Chapter 16

It had been thirty minutes since Riddick had left and I was beginning to panic slightly. I tried my best to not let it show, but I think Jack notices as she gave me a reassuring smile from her place on the cot. Ali was trying his hardest not to fall asleep as he laid down on the cot next to Jack's,

"Ali why don't you go to sleep for a little while, I'll wake you when the others get here."

"No, I want to see Papa when he comes back" he shook his head.

"Alright"

Not even a minute later I hear banging on the door and immediately rush over and have my knives at the ready before opening the door. I relaxed when I saw it was Imam and Suleiman and gestured for them to come in,

"Hurry"

"Thank Allah we found you" Imam said with a sigh of relief as set Suleiman down in one of the seats and checked over him. Jack and Ali hugged them both and I smiled at the scene before frowning, I turned to Imam.

"Imam?"

He turned to me, "Yes"

"Where is Riddick?"

At his name both he and Suleiman frowned and looked away from me. What the hell? "Imam where is he? What happened?"

Silence.

I grew frustrated and growled at them both, "damn it, tell me where my mate is!"

Suleiman looked at Imam hesitantly before beginning to tell us that Riddick had been blocked by a raptor and had yelled for them to keep going. If he wasn't back in ten minutes, we were to leave without him. A few moments after they had left they heard him cry out before it went silent. Jack and Ali began to cry and I closed my eyes and looked down shaking my head. He said he was going to come back, he promised. My eyes snapped open before I growled and looked at Imam,

"I'm going to get him, if we're not back in thirty minutes leave no matter what."

Ali and Jack ran over to me and told me to be careful to which I hugged them tightly and kissed their cheeks. Nodding at Imam and instructing him to keep the lights around the ship on, I ran into the darkness to go and help my mate.

Luck seemed to be on my side for the moment as I only had to face two creatures as I ran out in the open before entering the maze of buildings. After searching for a few minutes I began to grow frustrated when I saw something leaning against a wall of one of the complexes. Jogging over I began to make out the shape of Riddick trying to move along the wall clutching his left side.

"Riddick" I shouted and ran to him, his head snapped up, revealing his unique eyes that shone through the dark.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" his voice was slurred and as I touched his hand that was covering his side I saw it was covered with blood.

"Yeah it's me and I came to get you of here. You promised us that you would come back and you're going to keep that promise to our cubs damn it. I won't let you let them down, so get your ass up we got to go." I growled at him as I put his arm around my shoulder and grunted as I pulled him into a standing position.

Losing my breath, after most of his weight fell on me I shrugged it off and focused on keeping him upright. We only had around ten minutes until they were to leave us behind.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Ambushed, another creature came out while…I was fighting another." He grunted as we stumbled on our way to the shuttle.

"How bad are your injuries?"

"Just a fle-"

'That's it!' I thought before losing my cool and started to yell at him as we walked.

"Riddick I swear to the gods if you say it's just a flesh wound, I will skin you alive. Don't mess with me Riddick, I am not a happy woman right now! All I want to do is get off this hell hole, drop off Imam and Suleiman somewhere safe and go somewhere that's safe for the cubs and ourselves, even if for only a little while. So you better tell me the truth because if I don't get that then you won't like what comes next! So again, how bad are your injuries?!"

'Well said' Zira purred pleased and I mentally nodded at her before focusing on Riddick.

He looked down at me shocked while I glared back at him, he was silent before answering. "My left side has a small but deep cut and my left leg has a large cut also." I nodded, "I'll patch you up once we get out of here."

With four minutes to spare the skiff appeared and I breathed a sigh of relief. The hatch door started to come down, I guess they saw us coming. Riddick and I were probably around nine feet from the hatch door and two feet from the circle of light when Ali ran out screaming mama and papa. At first I smiled at him, but stopped as I saw a raptor flying in our direction.

"Ali get back!" Riddick and I yelled at the same time.

In that moment a desperate creature landed in the inner of circles and in front of my cub. It screeched at Ali not caring that it was being burned. He froze and started to shake in fear as he stared at the monster in front of him.

"Ali!" Jack shouted as Imam held her back and kept her in the skiff. The raptor screeched before lunging at Ali screamed and someone shouted, "No." Time seemed to slow down as I watched as Suleiman pushed Ali out of the way and took his place as the raptors meal. The creature squealed as it sank its teeth into his shoulder causing Suleiman to scream. It flew into the sky both of them disappearing from our sight into the darkness.

Riddick and I ran/limped over to Ali and clutched him our arms as he shook his head, Jack ran over and joined the group hug as I kissed all over Ali's cheeks and forehead. My baby was alright, he was still alive.

After our moment I ushered the kids and helped Riddick into the skiff before turning to see Imam shouting at the sky on his knees, sobbing. My heart went out to him as he had lost both of his sons to the creatures, both times unexpectedly. I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, he looked at me before nodding and walking into the shuttle.

I strapped the kids into their seats, before sitting next to Riddick.

"It's time to get the hell out of here." Riddick growled as he sat in the pilot's seat and closed the hatch door.

"Finally" I breathed when a loud bang ran through the skiff causing us to fall silent.

"What was that?" Ali asked.

The bio-raptors had gathered around us biting and scratching at the windows and I glanced at Riddick.

"We can't leave…" he mumbled powering down the skiff.

"Why the hell not?" I demanded but he remained silent before he snarled at the creatures,

"…without saying goodbye."

He thrust up the power and the engines fire up, burning the creatures to ash as the skiff shot up causing us to hit the back of our seats from the force. I watch as we broke through the atmosphere and soon stars and far away planets were the only thing as far as the eye can see. It was silent for a while before the kids unbuckled themselves and started cheering making me smile and relax into the seat, closing my eyes.

'We made it, we finally made it' I thought with a smile as I felt Riddick grab and squeeze my hand.

"So what do we do now mama?" Ali asked me sitting in my lap and Jack nodded leaning against the back of Riddick's seat.

"Yeah, what are we going to do now?"

Riddick and I looked at each other before I nodded at him, "I guess we go to New Mecca for now. We'll stay there for a little while before we head out again."

"Well about papa? Won't people ask about him because they think he's a bad person?" Ali asked curiously.

Sometimes it shocks me on how they don't care about the fact that Riddick had killed people before. Jack I wasn't really surprised about, it was more Ali actually but it still made me smile on how defensive they got when people talked bad about their father.

"Just tell them that Riddick died somewhere on that planet." Riddick answered and they nodded. It was over, we were off that planet and my family was safe, for now at least. We had won the battle.

Our life together was just beginning…but our war to stay together and be free would continue on.

THE END


End file.
